A World Changed
by Primadramagrl
Summary: Orianna is on a school trip with her chorus group when her friends suggest going to an abandoned operahouse. When she goes in, she gets knocked on the head. Waking up, she finds herself back in 1870 as the young soprano Miss Christine Daae. How will this
1. Friends

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything but a copy of The Phantom of the Opera, the DVD, and a huge picture of Gerry Bulter and Emmy Rossum. Enjoy it!

Chapter 1

The weather was unusually warm for a spring day. The sun was shining and the wind was lightly blowing. It was an all around beautiful day in Paris. It was one of those days that made everyone come outside and walk around. One of the many people was a group of teenagers and their tour guide. This particular group was made of teenagers from America who came to learn about music and the wonders of Paris.

As they walked along the sidewalks, their teacher pointed out all of the old shops and good places to visit. In the back of the group were three girls, Orianna, Jessica, and Rosa. Rosa walked along her face shoved into a map trying to spot good places to visit. Jessica and Orianna were talking about one of the many art museums they had visited that day. Suddenly, Rosa squealed in delight. The two girls turned around as Rosa jumped up and down.

"What's the matter?" Orianna asked.

"The opera house is coming up soon."

"What opera house?" Orianna and Jessica asked in unison.

"The opera house from the 19th century. Hold on a sec." She rushed up and stopped the teacher. The whole group stopped and began to talk amongst themselves.

"Sometimes Jess, I just don't get her."

"Don't feel bad Ori, I don't get her any of the time."

"I'm glad I'm not alone."

"Don't worry, you're not. Anyways, since it's your eighteenth birthday, what do you want?"

"Something fun to do today would be nice."

"How about that opera house she is talking about?"

"It could be fun." Suddenly, the group was walking again and Rosa stood by them with a frown on her face.

"What's up?" Orianna asked.

"Miss Gully said we can't go to this opera house because it's not on our itinerary."

Jess and Orianna looked at each other and smiled wickedly. Rosa lifted an eyebrow and looked back and forth at them.

"What?"

"Up for an adventure?" Jess asked. Rosa bit her lip and they all looked at the group. They were already a block down the street.

"How far is this opera house?"

"If we go down this street, turn right, go to two blocks and walk a little bit, we are there."

"Let's do it!" Orianna said.

They all nodded and set about the path to the opera house.

**( A/N- It will get better don't worry! This is kind of following the movie but I put it under this category because I like it better! I know more people will look at it! Please R&R! Thanks bunches!)**


	2. Back story

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything except my love for the phantom….and the music.

Chapter 2

As they walked the path to the opera house, the girls decided to say bonjour to everyone they passed. They giggled when a group of teenage boys blew kisses at them and started talking quickly to each other in French. Finally, they reached their destination.

"That's it?" Orianna said disappointed.

"I think it's beautiful." Rosa said dreamily.

"Are you kidding? It looks like a dump."

"No, it doesn't. It looks like an opera house that has not been put to good use…lately."

"Children! Children! Calm yourselves!" Jessica said pushing them away from each other. "Now, why don't we go into that little shop over there and ask about the history of the place before you two kill each other. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Fine." Orianna and Rosa muttered at the same time.

"Splendid." They walked over to the tiny flower shop near the opera house. "Oh by the way, the building is kind of…well, sucks." Jess said.

"Tramp." Rosa mumbled smiling.

They all laughed and entered the flower shop. It was bright and beautiful. It possibly had every flower ever imagined. In the middle of the shop was a counter with a cash register on it. Sitting on a stool with a smile on her face was a cheerful old woman.

"Bonjour, comment pouvoir je vous aide ? »

"Do you speak English?" Rosa asked.

"Oui, I speak perfect English." The old woman said with a french accent. "How can I help you?"

"We'd like to know about the cruddy," Rosa glared at Orianna, "I mean, the opera house next door."

The woman's face went from happy to blank.

"What do you wish to know?"

"Everything."

"Well, ladies, I shall tell you. Many, many years ago when my great-great grandparents owned this flower shop, there arose a sort of…scandal at the opera house."

"What sort of scandal?" Orianna asked.

"For many seasons at the opera house, a horrible woman named La Carlotta was the reigning soprano. But, after a mysterious accident where she was almost killed a sweet girl by the name of Christine Daae became the new leading soprano. As I heard her voice was beautiful and..."

"Wait a minute," Orianna interrupted, "I thought you said it was a scandal."

"I did, that is not the whole scandal. At the same time this happened, there were new two new managers, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre, and a new patron, Raoul, the Vicomte de Chagny. It was also said that Raoul and Christine had known each other from their childhood. But, no, that is not the whole scandal. I'm not really sure how to say this to you. There seemed to be an opera ghost that terrorized the whole opera house. He was said to have taken Miss Daae under his wing as his student. He lived under the opera house where he played his music. Rumor has it that he was an escaped freak show act that everyone thought had died. It seems as if the phantom had fallen in love with Christine as had Raoul. As this progressed, notes were sent to the managers warning that Christine must stay as the lead soprano and that Raoul was to stay away from Miss Daae. Soon, this all escalated into one very significant night. The phantom appeared on stage with Miss Daae and she took off his mask in the middle of the opera."

"He had on a mask? What for?" Jess asked.

"Supposedly, this phantom of the opera was no more than a horribly disfigured man. Half of his face was nothing more than bone. After revealing his face to the audience, he grabbed Christine and took her to his lair."

"And?" Orianna asked. "What happened next?"

"That I'm afraid is a mystery to me. All I know is that Miss Daae and Raoul turned up married and happy a week later. No one had seen them since that night. But, during that show the phantom brought down the chandelier onto the stage causing a huge fire. Many think that the phantom died. Others think that the managers created him for use of publicity. But, I think that he still dwells in that place. Not many recall that strange affair of the phantom of the opera; few even want to look at that opera house. The old broken chandelier is still in there. No one has been in it for many years."

"Wow, that's cool." Rosa said.

"So, ladies, would you like to buy any flowers?"

"Sure." Orianna said. "Got any lillies, they're my favorite!"

**(A/N-** YAY another chapter down! Next I'm going to update the other phantom phic! But this idea popped into my head so I had to write it down! PLEASE **R&R! THANKS!)**


	3. A Daring Arguement

**Disclaimer-** I still don't own the phantom but i do own the movie and the book...and the playbill from the show...and the soundtrack...but after that i don't own the characters...except the ones i make up...are you getting the picture here?

Chapter 3

The three girls walked out of the flower shop. Orianna smelled her lillies, smiling.

"Oh my gosh," Rosa said.

"What?" Jess asked.

"Can you believe that story? I feel bad for that phantom of the opera guy." She said, staring at the building.

"Why?" Orianna asked.

"Because the poor guy was deformed and in love with that singer girl and she left him. She probably saw his face and stopped loving him because of it...or something like that."

"Rosa, I'm sorry but you're weird." Orianna said as they all sat on a bench across from the opera house.

"Why am I weird?"

"Because you've come up with a whole story for a guy that probably didn't exists. And if he did he was probably some deranged freak who chased ballerinas around and fell in love with this soprano because of her good looks."

"You don't know that! You don't know anything about this poor man who probably wanted to find acceptance! You're just being a bitch because you can't look at the romantic side of this!"

"Really? If you're so in love with this phantom guy, why don't you go in that building and look for him?"

"Ladies! Ladies! Please, stop the fighting!" Jess finally interrupted. "For the love of pete, you two are like an old married couple. Now, Ori, say you're sorry for insulting her precious phantom."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"And Rosa, please say sorry for falling in love with a fictional character."

"He is not fictional!"

"Fine, then say you're sorry for giving her an attitude."

"Better…I'm sorry." Rosa said, crossing her arms. "Well, Ori, if you say this phantom isn't real, why don't you go inside and sing for him?"

"What?"

"You heard me. While you and jess were looking for flowers, I was talking to Madame Fleur and she told me that this opera ghost used to take her down and make her sing for him. Also, that rumor has it that if you can inside and sing an opera song, he'll appear to you and make you sing for him."

"Oh, really? And Madame Crazy-Ass old woman told you this. That lady knew we were Americans; she just wanted to scare us a little."

"I think you're just chickening out because you're afraid."

"Fine. I'll prove to you that this little phantom freak isn't real." She gave Jess her lillies and ran across the street into the opera house, leaving both Jess and Rosa shocked. Jess gave her friend a sarcastic look, raising one eyebrow. She smacked her with the flowers.

"What the hell was that for?" Rosa said, rubbing her head.

"Because now she is in a building that will probably fall down on her head and kill her! Great job MacGyver!" Jess rolled her eyes. "I give her five minutes if she isn't out by then we are going in."

**(A/N- **HI PEEPS! I hope you like this chapter! I like having Rosa and Jess because this is probably going to be the only comedy of the story! Except a little fop bashing and some sarcastic comments from Orianna! But, you'll see! So I hope you like this one! Thanks for the great reviews! You guys rock! Keep rocking on! AND KEEP **R&R!)**


	4. Opera House Adventure

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing…period. On with the chapter!

Chapter 4

It was semi-dark inside the opera house; the only light coming from a few broken windows. Orianna picked up a broken candle and pulled a lighter from her bag. She lit the candle and slipped the lighter in her pocket. The candle provided some light but not much. She made her way up a long staircase. It looked extremely fragile but she wanted to prove Rosa wrong. She entered a very large room with the only light coming from the tiny candle she held. She spotted the stage and made her way down to it. She passed the dozens of rows of chairs trying to imagine what they used to look like. She tried using her candle to see the large room but she couldn't. She tried to imagine what the large opera house looked like in its glory days.

She finally reached the stage and hopped up on it. She noticed candelabra and lit it. Once it was brighter in the room she found two more and lit those. She blew out her little candle and looked around the stage. It looked like the wood was ready to give way. It was creaky and some of the boards had holes in them. There were a few things that had sheets over them to hide whatever was under it. She raised a brow and looked over at the largest one. She walked over to it and then looked out over the room.

"Okay, mister phantom of the opera, its time to show yourself! Would you like me to sing for you?" She smiled and tried to think of a good song. "How about some broadway? Is Les Mis good for you?" She cleared her throat and stood at the edge of the stage. "I hope your listening." She shut her eyes and began to sing.

"_How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last _

_This change, can people really fall in love so fast? _

_What's the matter with you, Cosette? _

_Have you been too much on your own? _

_So many things unclear _

_So many things unknown. _

_In my life _

_There are so many questions and answers _

_That somehow seem wrong _

_In my life _

_There are times when I catch in the silence _

_The sigh of a faraway song _

_And it sings _

_Of a world that I long to see _

_Out of reach _

_Just a whisper away _

_Waiting for me!__" _

She waited for some type of answer and began to laugh. She shook her head and turned around.

"I can't believe I did this. But, now that I've proved Rosa wrong, time to get away from crazy phantom land." She went to blow out the candles when she felt something nagging at the back of her mind. She glanced over to the large sheeted object. "Well, when in Rome…" She walked over to it and stared at it. She grabbed at it and tugged on it. It wouldn't come off. She put two hands on it and pulled it off. She lost her balance almost tripping over something, but steadied herself. Before she could even get her head straight, out of nowhere came this harsh, organ music. Then, the large chandelier she had uncovered had sparked and lit up. She stood there her mouth open wide and her eyes glued open. The chandelier began to raise itself. Everything around her began to clean itself up. She turned around and around trying to take everything in when she felt herself feeling extremely dizzy and exhausted. She fell onto the floor, unconscious.

Orianna finally felt herself coming to. She heard voices and kept her eyes closed, trying to focus in on what they were saying. She had a splitting headache and her stomach was all in knots.

"Get the medic, hurry!" She heard a concerned voice say. It sounded like Rosa. She smiled and kept her eyes closed, playing this for all it was worth. She cleared her throat.

"Don't worry, I'm alive." She said sarcastically.

"Oh goodness, Christine, you're awake!" She heard a squeaky voice say.

Orianna raised a brow and opened her eyes. About 3 or 4 curly haired pointed nosed girls were staring at her. She let out a scream and all the girls backed away. She sat up quickly and looked around. What she saw drove all sarcasm and fun away from the situation.

**(A/N- **I decided a cliffhanger would be mean so I left you with a tiny one! But, you can guess where she is lol. Oh and the when in rome line is because I was watching Anchorman with my friends and I decided to put that line in here. I love that movie! Anyways, back to the story! Thanks to **Galasriniel**, you always leave me nice comments and you always read all my stories! THANKS! And to **Baby-Vixen,** keep **R&R!)**


	5. A Different World

**Disclaimer-**Do I even have to say it?

Chapter 5

The opera house she was in and the opera house that stood before her eyes seemed like two different places. She felt her headache getting worse and the knots in her stomach were tightening. She tried to talk but her throat felt incredibly dry.

"Christine, are you feeling well?" A blonde girl said, she was the owner of the squeaky voice.

Suddenly, a loud bang came from the side of the stage and all the girls on the stage quickly got in line.

"What is going on?" It was an older woman. She looked like the squeaky, blonde girl except older. She had her hair tied in a braid and she wore an all black dress and held a cane in her hand.

"Madame Giry, we were all practicing the ballet when Christine fainted. We think her corset was too tight," Piped up one of the girls.

"Meg, take Christine to the dormitories and make sure she gets some rest. The show is in three days and we don't need her fainting again." The squeaky blonde girl nodded and grabbed Orianna by the arm, trying to lead her away from the stage.

It finally sunk in that all this time they were talking about this Christine they were really talking about Orianna. She finally got her voice back and spoke up.

"Wait a minute, why do you keep calling me Christine? My name is Orianna!"

"Oh dear, you've lost your memory. Maybe you bumped your head when you fainted." The girl Meg said. She continued to pull Orianna away from the stage and up some stairs until they reached a room with many beds.

Orianna finally pulled away from Meg and flopped down on one of the beds, her head spinning.

"I am so totally confused." Orianna said, rubbing her temple.

"Christine, what's the matter?" Meg said.

"I have a few questions for you there Meg. What year is it? Who am I? Why am I here? Where is Rosa and Jess?"

"You must have knocked your head hard. It is 1870. You are Christine Daae. You're here to learn ballet and because my mother brought you here and I'm afraid I don't know who Rosa and Jess are. Now, I need to go back to rehearsal and you need rest. I'll check up on you in an hour." She smiled sympathetically and hurried away.

Orianna lay back on the bed and tried to calm down.

"Okay…deep breaths…In and out….In and out…" She sighed and closed her eyes. She tried to think when it all seemed to click. She sat up and looked around.

"By the beard of Zeus…" Christine Daae was the girl that the phantom supposedly loved. She was Christine Daae. Somehow she went back in time to be her for some reason. That's when she noticed her hair. Her hair wasn't the pin straight blonde hair it was before instead it was a curly brown. She supposed the urge to scream and ran around to find a mirror. She finally found en empty room with a large mirror and saw her reflection. She had really curly brown hair and she was rail thin. Her eyes were still big and blue. She smiled and her teeth were bright white and straight. Her nose was a bit bigger but that was it. She sort of liked this new look.

She hated her outfit though. She was wearing a ballerina outfit but with layers of clothing underneath and a corset. She sighed and trudged off to find the room with all the beds to make mouse girl happy. But, as curiosity killed the cat, it made Orianna want to explore more. She wanted to see the opera house in its glory days. She walked around, exploring different places. She found the entrance to the stage, where they made costumes, the stables, and a little chapel to light candles, the rooftop and finally the dormitories. She lay down on a bed, fully exhausted with her escapade. She really wanted to see the full stage and what it looked like but she didn't want any of those ballerinas, the cane lady or the mouse girl to see her.

Just as she got into the bed some of the girls came into the room.

"Feeling any better, Christine?" A red-haired girl asked.

"Yes, lots. Thanks…."

All the girls began to change out of rehearsal clothing and into regular clothes.

"Christine, do you want to come with Anaya," she nodded to the red-haired girl, "and I, to eat?"

"Sure." She sat up and tried to find some pants when she realized they didn't wear jeans. She picked up a plain pink dress and sighed. It took her 15 minutes to get everything right. She slipped on gloves like the other two did and they made their way out of the opera house.

**(A/N- **Sorry the ending is weak but I couldn't think of anything! Thanks to **Galasriniel,** Of course you can use that line but you must tell others of my story lol, but other than that oh and say that it was mine and blah blah! But, I love your stories so… be my guest! THANKS! KEEP **R&R!)**


	6. Searching and Finding

**Disclaimer-** Own nothing…on with the fun….

(This chapter was written after I got home from seeing Wicked on Broadway. And it was good….the musical. But, sorry if the chapter sucks. I have writers block and I was going to have her run into someone else and do some fop bashing but I decided it wouldn't flow right so here ya go!)

Chapter 6

The next day there was no rehearsals so Orianna decided to spend it exploring every single step of the opera house. She went from the back of the opera house to the front; from the top to the bottom. Every new room she found was exciting and new for her. After exploring, what she thought was every room; she felt the need to go back to the little chapel she found. She made her way around the winding corridors when she ran right into some girl.

"Watch where you're flipping going!" Orianna said.

"Excuse me!" she screamed.

Orianna stopped and stared at the women. She had diva written all over her and Orianna knew she must torture this lady. It was her new mission.

"You heard me! You should watch where you're going!"

"How dare you talk to me like that? You little toad!"

"Oh no you did not!" Orianna wanted to punch this woman. "I don't know who you think you are but I am not a little toad!"

"You are an opera rat and La Carlotta has more important things to be doing." She pushed past Orianna and continued down the hallway. Orianna growled and suppressed the urge to rip the horrible wig off that woman's big head. She turned around and made her way to the chapel. She sat down and tried to calm herself down. She sat down in the middle of the room and tried to forget the scene with that obnoxious wig-wearing diva. As she looked around, she tried to figure out why this place seemed to comfort her. She had only been her once and yet she seemed so drawn to it. She sighed and cleared her throat, putting her hand to her chest, when she felt something.

She looked down and noticed and chain. She found the clasp and undid it. It was a locket. How could she not notice this before? She smiled and opened it. Inside was a decaying old picture of a man with a smile in his eyes. Orianna noticed that they had the same nose and facial features. Could this possibly be that Christine's father? She sighed and heard a noise, causing her to drop the locket. It sounded like a piano. Well, not a piano, something with more strength behind it. An organ. She had seen one being played in church when her mother got remarried.

The music seemed so distant and faraway. She picked up the locket, closed it and placed it around her neck. Curious as to the whereabouts of the locket, Orianna got up and began searching for the sound. She made sure to look around every turn so as not to run into anyone she didn't want to see. She listened closely trying to follow it when suddenly it sounded as if it was coming from inside a dressing room. She opened the door and found it empty but with candles lit. It was the room with the huge mirror in it. When she entered the room the music stopped. She raised a brow and glanced around the room.

"Umm….hello?" She looked at the mirror. It was very creepy. It looked as though someone could just step right out of it.

Suddenly, a voice burst throughout the room. She was taken a back by its power and strength. It sounded almost like the organ that had been playing. She couldn't understand the words as it was being sung in Italian. It was probably an opera, she could tell by the power of the music and the lyrics. She turned to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"_My dear Christine,"_ the voice was singing to her, "_Have you so easily forgotten you angel? One night away from your friend and guardian and you want to run away."_

Again that feeling of being comforted and safe washed over her. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Okay, angel, I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing. But, it seems like this is a big joke and you're just trying to scare the bejesus out of me."

The door unlocked itself and she rushed out, up to her bed and threw herself on top of it. Most of the girls were still out for their day of freedom. As she jumped onto the bed, something fell onto the floor. She looked down and noticed a thin, leather bound book. She picked it up and opened it up.

"_Dear Diary, _

_Father has brought me this for my birthday so that I can record my life onto these pages. He says I am destined for glory; once the Angel of Music comes my way…."_

Orianna couldn't believe her eyes. She was about to read the life story of Christine Daae. Orianna sat up almost the entire night reading up about the stories Christine's dad told her, the house by the sea, some kid named Raoul she had a little fling with, her father's violin. All the way up to the most important pages.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I have been here perhaps a week and already father has sent him. I have been visited by the angel of music. He sang to me listen night in an old dressing room and then he sang to me again tonight. He says I have much potential and that if I practice I too can be a great singer. The Angel of Music…."_

Orianna was holding the book so tightly, enthralled by the words on the page.

(**A/N-** HELLO Children! Sorry for the wait but I promise I will update regularly. We are over the hard part! YAY! Things are really going to start picking up here. I was inspired when I was at the water park with my friends and there is a guy that works there who ould be Gerard Butler's twin! He is even Scottish! I should know my friends and I became friends with him. We were going to ask him if he was really Gerry in disguise but he wanted to be normal by working at a water park in New Jersey. But we just assumed he'd rather stay low key. LOL! ANYWAYS,

**THANKS **to **Galasriniel,** thanks for reading this! I love you story especially with the two girls driving mister phantom crazy! That's what me and my friends would do lol!

**Thanks **to **XoAnGeL-Of ThE-NiGhToX,** I'm glad you liked it! Keep reading!

**Thanks** to **Baby-Vixen,** That's right Orianna is awesome! I based her on me and my friend Sam cuz we both act like she does! Except for the part about falling into the world of mister phantomy phantom…I wish!

WELL EVERYONE KEEP R&R! THANKS AGAIN!


	7. These things do Happen

**Disclaimer- **I own some things but not everything…so continue

Chapter 7

Orianna closed the diary shut and set it under her pillow. She let out a sigh and glanced around noticing that all the girls were now in bed and asleep. She grabbed a dressing robe from Meg's bed and slowly crept out of the room. She desperately needed air. She had just basically read Christine's life through her eyes. She ran up the aisles of the theater, then down the stairs and across the large room. She threw the doors open, the cool, crisp air hitting her face. She cursed herself for not thinking about putting on a pair of slippers. She sat down on a bench and closed her eyes, trying to not think. But it was too hard.

Her mind was swarming with different ideas and thoughts. Okay, so the phantom was obviously real and wreaking havoc on everyone in the opera house. And she's in love with some dumb prince charming character that she hasn't seen or heard from since she was a kid. Her dad was a famous violinist. She loves some story about little lotte. And there is a strange voice who sings to her every night, which she refers to as the Angel of Music. This Christine girl was messed up in so many ways. The way she talked about the angel it seemed as if she was in love with him. She's never even seen his face. Orianna thought that she had a tough life.

But, she also connected with Christine. Orianna had to go live with her mother after her father died. Her parents were divorced and she had been living with her father when he got lung cancer and died when she was 14. Her mother and herself had never been close and grew further apart when her mother remarried. Maybe this Christine girl wasn't as bad as Orianna thought she was. Well, Orianna was going to have to deal with being her for as long as it took until she could get back home.

It began to slowly snow so she got up and tiptoed her way back up to the dormitories. She was going to make the best of being here. And tomorrow she was going to find her angel.

(Don't worry I'm not ending it here)

The next morning, Orianna woke up before most of the girls. Meg and Anaya were up talking and putting on their rehearsal outfits.

"There are rehearsals today?" Orianna moaned.

"Yes, Christine, you know we have them every other day until performance days." Meg squeaked.

"When's our performance?"

"Three days." Meg said nonchalantly.

"Three days?" Orianna said panicky.

"And I heard we are getting two new mangers." Anaya piped in, while lacing up her ballet shoes.

"My mother told me that they wanted to own a opera house to show how cultured they were." Meg said, stretching out her leg.

Orianna shook her head. Three days? She was no ballerina; how was she supposed to learn all of this in three days. She sighed and decided to just go with the flow. After rehearsals, she could find her angel and maybe he or it, it whatever, could calm her down.

Rehearsals with the ballet group went well and Orianna was actually doing pretty well for being a clumsy person. But, she finally got a taste of La Carlotta. She found out that she was indeed a diva and the most annoying one ever. She threatened to leave the show five different times and each time, they begged her to stay; saying things like she was beautiful and a million times better than this opera house. Orianna just rolled her eyes. Carlotta's voice wasn't even that good. Just powerful. She praised the lord when it was all over. She ate dinner with Anaya and Meg extremely fast and then rushed back to the opera house to find her tutor (as Christine calls him also.)

Making it seem as if she was wondering around the opera house she slipped her way inside the dressing room. She found it again, deserted, with some of the candles lit. She looked around and bit her lip.

"Umm….Angel…" she called out. She felt like an idiot, standing there, calling out to a person she didn't know was there or not. "Hello? I'm sorry about rushing out but I wasn't feeling quite right. I'd like to know if you would continue our…lessons." Orianna stood there, her interest in this angel growing thinner and thinner every second. "All right, if you want me to leave, that is cool, I'll go." She walked to the door when that powerful voice came thundering into the room.

'_Christine….Christine…"_

She turned around and looked everywhere. Maybe this was just one thing that could not be explained.

"Hello there, I recognize your voice; you are the angel of music, my teacher."

"_I am your angel of music; sing to the angel of music."_

"Sing what?"

"_Think of me…think of me fondly,"_ the voice was beautiful and she got that comforting sensation all over her. She felt as if whenever this voice spoke to her or sang to her, everything was going to be fine and she was safe. She had never felt this way before. Finally, he finished the song and Orianna recognized it as the song in the opera they were doing. Carlotta massacred it compared to how her angel sang it.

"Your voice is incredible. Will you sing more for me?"

But, before anything else could happen there was a knock at the door.

"Christine," the door opened and there stood Meg and Anaya, "Where have you been? Anaya and I were looking for you."

"Oh, why?"

"It's very late and we have a rehearsal tomorrow that my mother just told us about. She thinks the ballerinas need more practice."

"I see, oh alright then. Up to bed we go." Orianna looked around and sighed. The feeling of being home left her and she followed Meg and Anaya back to reality.

**(A/N-** They are getting so long! I'm proud of myself! Well, this chapter, I think, is much better than the last. That fight between Carlotta and her just didn't really fit. It was funny in my head but when it transferred here, it didn't turn out the way I wanted. Oh well! "These things do happen!' So, because most 18 year old girls are curious, I made her meet the phantom…not face to face but she hears his voice and that's good enough. Well, I hope you enjoyed this one and now time for thanks! Oh and if you have any suggestions, for further chapters, I am open to them! And I will give credit where credit is deserved! So…

**THANKS **to **XoAnGeL-Of ThE-NiGhToX,** Thanks for reviewing! Well she pushed sexy phantom aside because she was a little freaked out. I mean, if you didn't know anything about the phantom, you might be a little freaked out also! At least I would! LOL! Oh don't worry she will learn to love him! Curiosity rules over everything!

**THANKS **to **Galasriniel, **Your phics are awesome! Who wouldn't love to drive a half-masked hottie insane! I mean really! I'm glad you lurve this story! I lurve yours too LOL!

Well keep R&R!


	8. The New Soprano

**Disclaimer- **Things are owned and not owned….

Chapter 8 (wow already?)

The next three days crept up quickly on Orianna. Each day she had grueling ballet practices with Madame Giry and then an hour or so with her Angel. On the day of the show, Orianna woke up bright and early. She was so nervous she had barely even slept that night. What ifs plagued her every thought. What if she tripped? What if she forgot her routine? Her head was swarming with images of her pirouetting right off the stage or knocking into someone, usually Carlotta (those were the happy images).

As she stood on stage in costume with Meg and Anaya, she noticed two men walking around, with their manager (who Ori had only met once), inspecting the ballerinas and such. Orianna quirked a brow and leaned over to Anaya's ear.

"Who are those two?"

"Meg thinks they are the new managers." Orianna shrugged and watched as Carlotta massacred line after line in the opera. After she finished, Orianna felt like her ears were bleeding. She sighed but got into place in the line. She tried to keep up with the rest of the girls and was actually doing a good job of it. Until she felt eyes upon her, she looked up and noticed the three men staring at her and talking in whispers. She quickly looked away but she was behind a step in the routine. She heard Madame Giry bang her stick.

"You! Christine Daae, concentrate girl!" Madame Giry demanded.

Orianna nodded her head and then faded into the back with the other dancers. Finally, the scene ended and Monsieur Lefevre called everyone's attention to him.

"May I please have your attention? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre."

Everyone clapped for them and they stepped forward and bowed. Orianna rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to present to you gentlemen our leading soprano for five seasons, Signora Carlotta Guidicelli and of course…." But, Orianna zoned out. She tried so hard to pay attention but ADD took its affect on her brain. She began to bite her nails and curl a piece of hair around her fingers, while staring up at the ceiling. Suddenly, the piano started which woke her from the zoning. All the girls were moving the edge of the stage and to the side so that Carlotta could sing. Orianna and Anaya sat on the ground near the edge of the stage and Meg stood behind them.

"_Think of me…Think of me fondly…"_ Oh god, Orianna thought, she's going to massacre the beautiful song…again. But, she got as far as you long to take your heart when the backdrop suddenly fell, almost hitting Carlotta. All the girls screamed even Orianna and Anaya grabbed her arm; it surprised them all. Meg looked around and suddenly burst out:

"_He's here:  
the Phantom of the Opera ...  
He is with us ...  
It's the ghost ..."_

All the girls looked around at each other with troubled faces and whispered rumors about the ghost. Orianna sat in whispered voices with Anaya and didn't listen to what was going on. But, she watched as Carlotta, and then after her Piangi, left the stage. Orianna laughed to herself quietly on the inside. Then, she watched her old manager, smile and wave goodbye to everyone before leaving the stage. This caused even more excitement within the group. It seemed as if everyone was leaving. Madame Giry walked offstage and picked up an envelope and began to talk with the managers. Orianna looked at Anaya, who looked incredibly happy that Carlotta was gone.

"…with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron." She heard Madame Giry say. The last name struck a cord within Orianna's brain. She raised a brow trying to figure out why that name was so familiar. But, before she could think anyone she heard her name said by Meg, who had her hand on Orianna's shoulder.

"Christine Daae could sing it, sir." Orianna looked up at Meg, then to the managers. They looked just as puzzled as Ori did.

"The chorus girl?' One of the managers said.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher."

"From whom, Miss Daae?" Orianna quickly stood up. How did meg know? She bit her lip and clasped her hands together.

"I don't know, sir."

"This is ridiculous."

"We shall have to refund a full house, Andre! A full house!"

"Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught." Madame Giry piped in. Orianna looked back at her, her eyes as wide as they could possibly get. She wanted to murder both of them. She wasn't that good of a singer and since she got here, she didn't even want to attempt to sing. The manager named Andre motioned for her to come to center stage. Hesitantly, she made her way to the front of the stage. She was extremely nervous and felt sick to her stomach.

"From the beginning of the aria then, mam'selle."

Orianna nodded and the music began. When it was her cue, she began to sing extremely low so no one could hear how bad she was.

"Oh Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves." Andre raised a brow at Orianna. She glanced back at Anaya and Meg, they both looked hopefully. They believed in her. She nodded her head and looked at the maestro.

"May we begin again?" He rolled his eyes and nodded. He stopped the music and started it from the beginning. She closed her eyes and let the music flow through her.

"_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly,  
when we've said  
goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try._

_When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment  
spare a thought  
for me ..."_

Orianna opened her eyes and spun around. She noticed that everyone was staring at her open mouthed. Even some of the crewmen in the flies stopped to listen to her. Anaya and Meg looked thrilled.

"It seems as if we found our new leading soprano." Andre said.

Orianna couldn't believe her ears. Leading soprano? Orianna Ginny Southen was a leading soprano…in an opera.

**(A/N)-** Wow…either the last chapter really sucked or no one likes this story. I said it would get better and I promise it will. But, thanks only to Galasriniel who said I and that was it lol! Thanks anyways! Hope this chapter is better!


	9. The Angel of Music

**Disclaimer- **Things are owned and not owned….some I do and some I don't…onward with the story

Chapter 9

Over the next several hours, Orianna was being tossed around everywhere. She had to learn lines, remember her blocking (where to stand on stage) and every few seconds, seamstresses would poke her with needles, throwing fabric over her body. By the time the show was to begin, she was exhausted. To her delight, they made her dressing room, the room where she had her late night visits with the angel of music.

She sat at her vanity, rubbing her temples, when she got the distinct feeling that she was not alone. She stood up and looked around but saw no one. She shook her head and changed into the first costume that the seamstresses had made for her. Then, she sat down at the vanity and tried to fix her hair. She just ended up getting frustrated with it and pulling it back into a low ponytail. She put on her ballet shoes and hurried to the stage.

"I'm not wearing the dress!" She said to the seamstress. She felt like a bitch but the dress was just too much. It was this puffy white mess and she hated it.

"Please, Madame, you must wear it."

"I'll look stupid out there."

"You will look like an angel." Finally, she gave up the fight a put on the stupid dress. She wanted to kill herself. She made her way out to the stage and began _Think of Me_. It was rapidly becoming her favorite song. She loved the way the notes glided along and the words just flowed from her mouth. She also loved this song because it meant the end of the show. The curtain closed and Orianna closed her eyes, waiting for the applause. It was so loud, her ears hurt. The ballet girls surrounded her, giving her flowers and congratulating her. She smiled and they moved to the sides of the stage. The curtain opened and she bowed as they gave her a standing ovation.

The curtain closed and she went looking for Meg and Anaya when Madame Giry stopped her.

"The performance was beautiful….he will be pleased." Orianna raised a brow. My god, did everyone know about her angel? "Then, she turned to the ballet girls and scolded them. Madame Giry made them all line up and practice. Orianna silently made her way back to her dressing room. She wanted out of her dumb ass costume and into something comfy. As she made her way, Meg stopped her.

"Christine, can we talk?" Orianna nodded and they stood outside her room.

"What's up?"

"Well, _where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really, you were perfect!_

_But, I only wish I knew your secret,_

_Who is your great tutor?"_

Orianna looked at Meg and bit her lip. She didn't want to tell her all the details…and what was with the singing? Oh well, when in Rome. But, what was she going to say back. She barely even knew who her angel was either. Suddenly, the words from Christine's diary popped into her head.

"_Father once spoke of an angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here…" _She opened the door to her room and Meg walked in, followed by Orianna, who shut the door quickly.

"_Here in this room, he calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside, hiding…_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He the unseen genius." _

Meg raised a brow at her and Orianna sat down at her vanity.

"_Christine, you must have been dreaming_

_Stories like this can't come true_

_Christine, you're talking in riddles and it's not like you!"_

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!"_

Meg joined in.

"_Angel of music hide no longer, secret and strange angel…"_

Orianna suddenly got the feeling she was being watched again. She turned to Meg and grabbed her arm.

"He's with me even now." Meg kneeled down in front of her and took her hands.

"Christine, your hands are cold."

"He's always there, with me, around me."

"You face…it's so white." Orianna closed her eyes and squeezed Meg's hands. "Christine, I don't like the sound of this angel. Are you alright? You look scared."

"I'm not…just anxious. I just…"

"Meg Giry!" Both of them turned and saw Madame Giry standing in the doorway. Meg stood up quickly and took a step back. "Meg Giry, you are a ballerina, are you not?"

"Yes, Madame, I am."

"Then, why are you not rehearsing with the rest of us?" She nodded and quickly glanced at Orianna, then quickly left the room. "I found this after the performance." She handed Orianna a single red rose.

"Who is it from?"

"I do not know. And I was instructed to give you this." She gave her a note and quickly left.

"Thanks…" She put the note on the vanity then twirled the rose in her hands. She held it up to her nose and smelled it. "It's fresh…and cliché!" She smiled and put the rose down opening up the note. "A red scarf…the attic…Little lotte…" Now, Orianna was thoroughly confused. She sat down on the chair and tried to figure out the note.

"Christine Daae, where is your scarf?" She looked into the mirror of the vanity and saw a man. She turned around and looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?" This guy had some nerve to waltz in here all foppish…that's what he looked like. Sissy little prissy bitch, that's what he reminded her of. He had on a nice suit for the 1870s of course. His hair all done and nice, probably took him twenty minutes. He had money written all over him. She wanted to punch him. "Do I know you…at all?" He didn't even really seem to hear her.

"You couldn't have lost it. After all the trouble I went through to get it. I was fourteen years old and soaked through the skin…do you remember?"

She stared at him like he was crazy…because he was. This guy was a joke. That's when something clicked in her head. That little kid she had a crush on when she was little, Roy or Ron…Raoul, that was it.

"I do remember…you went into the sea or something to get Chris…my scarf! So, you're Raoul. You grew up…a lot." She looked at his face. He was kind of cute but in that prissy, I'm too rich for anything sort of way. He ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh, Christine!" Orianna pushed him away.

"Whoa there tiger! I haven't seen you in like six or seven years…back it up a little."

He raised a brow and took a step back.

"I thought you remembered?"

"I remember you and stuff like that but that doesn't mean you can hug me. I had a crush on you when I was little but…"

"Don't you remember those picnics in the attic? Your father playing theviolin? Reading dark stories of the north to each other? Listening to stories of little lotte? And..."

"Yes, I do." She interrupted him. Oh god, he was whining and she needed him to stop. How can someone so cute be so annoying?

"And of course, when I'm asleep in my bed, the angel of music sings songs in my head."

"The angel of music?"

"Yes, remember from little lotte. And your father told you when..."

"When I am in heaven child, I will send you the angel of music." The words just sort of slipped from her mouth. She looked at Raoul and smiled fakely, she needed him out.

"Well, Raoul, father is dead and I have been visited by the angel of music."

"Oh, no doubt you have." He smiled as if he didn't believe her. "But, now, we go to supper." He walked over to the door.

"Umm... no Raoul, the angel of music is very…strict!"

"You must change and I will get my hat. I will get you in five minutes." He opened the door and left.

"Yea, get your hat there prissy boy. Things have changed you know!" Orianna rolled her eyes. Even if that weird guy came back she was not going. She changed into a simple dress and sat at her vanity, brushing her hair, cursing him under her breath. Suddenly, the candles all went out but one in her room. She put the brush down and looked around.

"_Insolent boy this slave of fashion_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool that brave young suitor_

_Sharing in my triumph!"_

It sounded like her angel. And he sounded pissed off. She stood up and smiled. This sounded like it was going to be an extremely fun night.

**(A/N)-** Hello ALL! Sort of cliffhanger but not really! So umm…

**THANKS** to **Galasriniel**- You are my top reviewer! You always leave me awesome reviews! You never know! The ending is going to be a twist! Its going to be good!


	10. Intermission

Dear reviewers,

Sorry I haven't written in over a month but since Hurricane Katrina I've been busy. Some of my family lives down there so I was preoccupied for a while! I PROMISE I will keep writing. I have some fresh new ideas so! I'll keep writing! Plus I've had school and the drama club and choir! I've been busy! Plus Im going to Disneyworld on Friday for 12 days so! I promise I'll put up a chapter before I go!

Sincerely, Me

P.s.- my family is fine!


	11. The Angel Leads

**Disclaimer- **At last I continue…I own nothing…except my characters that I created…obviously

Chapter 10

At first she stood there unable to speak or move, but she knew her angel would want an answer; there was a strange fop in her room so obviously there was going to be some repercussions. She bite her lip trying to figure out what to say then as many times before the words just came out of her mouth.

"_Angel I hear you, Speak I listen_

_Stay By my side, Guide me_

_Angel my soul was weak, Forgive me_

_Enter at last master…"_

She felt like she was in an opera. She shook her head and waited for a reply.

"_Flattering child you shall know me_

_See why in shadows I hide!_

_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there inside!"_

This was going to be fun, she could just tell. She slowly turned around to face the giant mirror and saw the outline of a person. It got darker and darker until standing before her, was a man. She raised a brow and noticed a white mask on half the man's face. This was getting weird. She walked closer to the mirror and he just stood there. Suddenly, she heard someone knocking and she turned towards the door.

"Christine?" It was Raoul. "Whose voice is that? Who is that in there?"

"_I am your Angel of Music…Come to your Angel of Music…"_

She looked back at the mirror and he was motioning for her to come to him. She smiled to herself. Who would she rather go with? Her angel, who wears and mask and looks real mysterious or Raoul, the prince of priss? She suppressed the urge to laugh and moved closer to her angel. She magically passed through the mirror and took hold of his gloved hand. She could still hear Raoul banging on the door in the background.

She was being led down a stone hallway with a candle on the wall here and there. She was mesmerized by everything around her. Getting happier each minute she decided to come on this trip to France, it was really working out for the best. One minute she's a simple choir girl the next a leading soprano and ballerina now she was being led down by a candle lit hallway with a masked man who had the most startling green eyes she had ever seen. She felt the words that seemed to be bottled down inside of her spew from her mouth.

"_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which called to me and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again for now I find…_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind…"_

She hadn't even noticed that they were traveling down a winding staircase and that he now held a torch in his hand. She couldn't help but stare at him. He was so mysterious and she wanted to see what was under that damn mask. At the end of the hallway, she noticed a horse tied up and quirked a brow.

"_Sing once again with me our strange duet_

_My power over you grows stronger yet..."_

They stopped in front of the horse and he helped her on it. He began leading her down another hallway, continuing to sing to her.

"_And though you turn from me, to glance behind…_

_The phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind…"_

They reached the end of the hallway and Orianna noticed they had come to a lake with a boat. She shook her head, "This is getting weirder and weirder." She whispered to herself. She looked down at him, when he stopped the horse. He put his hands on her waist to help her down and she easily slid down and stood in front of him. She flashed him a smile and he smiled. She felt herself melt under his green-eyed gaze and her knees buckled under her. He quickly wrapped his arms tighter around her to steady her and when she looked up their faces where so close she could feel his breath on her lips. He gave her a curious look and she swallowed hard.

"Sorry, I have weak knees." He made sure she could stand on her own.

"Come, we must continue." She nodded and he helped her into the boat and they were off. As he pushed them along, Orianna felt her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"Weak knees?" She rubbed her forehead and glanced at him gliding the boat along.

"_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear…"_

"_It's me they hear…"_

"_Your/my spirit and my/your voice, in one combined_

_The Phantom of the opera is there inside your/my mind…"_

"_In all your fantasies, you always knew_

_That man and mystery…"_

"…_were both in you…"_

"_And in this labyrinth where night is blind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind…"_

"Sing for me, Christine..."

She did as a good student would do and started climbing the scales, hitting each note with a surprise. She felt so proud of herself now that she could hit these notes. She focused on where they were heading and noticed a large metal gate. It began to rise and behind it she saw candles everywhere. There was a large organ with papers and little trinkets everywhere. So, this was where he hid, she thought to herself.

"Sing my angel of music…"

Finally, as they landed on the shore of his home she hit the high note and he jumped out throwing off his cloak, turning to her, as if welcoming her to his strange home. He rushed over to the organ and began playing a song.

"_I have brought you…"_

She sat in the boat, speechless.

Raoul's POV

After leaving Christine's dressing room, he found his coat, hat and scarf and said goodbye to the scattering guests. With every eager step he took, he thought about his lovely Christine. He raced back to her dressing room feeling like a child again. He turned the handle and nothing. He knocked on it softly.

"Christine..." HE waited for a response but nothing. "Christine…little lotte?" He put his ear to the door and heard her talking…more like singing and then he heard a man's voice answer her. He jiggled the door handle, wondering if maybe she was in trouble. "Christine! Whose voice is that? Who is that in there?" Still there was no reply from her. He kept calling her name and suddenly he heard nothing, no movement, no singing, just silence. He searched for Madame Giry and found her in one of the many hallways.

"Madame Giry…"

"Monsieur le Chagny, is something wrong?"

"Can we speak alone? It is urgent." She lead him into a room and shut the door.

"Monsieur, what is going on?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that Madame."

((**Sorry for a sort of cliffhanger…I hope you enjoy this I've been in the process of writing a lot but I just have to transfer it to my computer so it won't be as long between chapters again…I hope you enjoyed this one…))**


	12. Listening to the Night music

**Disclaimer- **Another chapter…rejoice my minions! Oh and I don't own the phantom…

Chapter 11

"…_to the seat of sweet music's throne_

_To this kingdom where all must pay_

_Homage to music…music…"_

He stopped playing but continued to sing while Orianna sat there in wonderment.

"_You have come here _

_For one purpose and one alone…"_

He slowly turned towards her and moved away from the organ.

"_Since the moment I first heard you sing_

_I have needed you with me to serve me to sing_

_For my music, my music…." _

His smile disappeared, turning into an intense gaze. Orianna breathed sharply and licked her lips nervously. Thinking where this was going.

"_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation ...  
Darkness stirs and   
wakes imagination ...  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defenses ..."_

While he was singing, he moved closer and closer to the boat. He extended his hand out to her and she slipped her hand in his, stepping out of the boat. He led her along, continuing his song but she just stared in his eyes, transfixed on their intensity and beauty. He looked away for a second breaking the gaze and she let her ADD get the best of her, glancing around his musical home. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her cheek, turning her face back to him.

"_Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night ..."_

He pulled her closer to him, holding both her hands in his gloved hands. She looked up to him (since she was shorter by a couple inches), breathing a little heavier, feeling the sexual tension growing between them.

"_Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!_

_Close your eyes..."_

He took his hand and slid it over her face not touching it, as if commanding her to close her eyes. She did as told, well motioned, and her breath staggered, feeling his breath on her face.

"…_let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before ..."_

She opened her eyes, taking a step back and he smiled down at her.

"_Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it.."_

He pulled her closer to him again until their faces were almost touching.

"…_secretly possess you_…"

He began to move away from her keeping his closeness and passionate stare.

"_Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness"_ (motioning to his home.)  
"…_that you know you cannot fight -   
the darkness of  
the music of the night." _

He began to move behind candles and such, Orianna watching him, following his every move.

"_Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange, new world!   
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before..."_

She suddenly realized what she was doing and felt her cheeks turning red again. She had to look away, feeling so dumb for what was happening. She looked at the floor and then at him.

"_Let your soul  
take you where you  
long to be!"_

She had turn from him, feeling the tension between them too much. She began to fiddle her fingers, contemplating her decision on coming down here. She had never had these emotions before and she didn't like it. She barely knew this guy. He was like a phantom. That's when it hit her but she couldn't think about it now as she felt him coming closer to her.

"_Only then  
can you belong  
to me ..."_

He stood behind her and began running his hands down her arms. He moved one onto her stomach and she took a sharp intake of breath.

"_Floating, fooling,  
sweet intoxication…"_

She felt on pins and needles, her stomach all in knots. She didn't want to make the wrong move because she liked the fact that he was touching her.

One hand stayed on her stomach as the other sought her hand, finding it and taking it in its own. She closed her eyes and let him guide her hand up to his face.

""_Touch me, trust me,  
savor each sensation."_

He began turning her around to face him and she snapped her eyes open. He began to lead her somewhere else and she just followed. She was now determined to let this man guide her wherever, she was giving him her mind blindly.

"_Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of   
the music that I write -  
the power of  
the music of the night ..."_

He led her to a large object with a sheet over it. Whatever it was he seemed extremely pleased with it. He grabbed at one of the ends and pulled off the sheet; revealing a mannequin with a large frame around it as if a mirror was there but no glass. Her eyes widened when she noticed it was a life-size Christine doll. He came and stood next to her, she glanced at him and he was staring at the doll. She took a step closer and it seemed to jump out at her. Overwhelmed by the intensity of the night and the creepy doll, Orianna fainted. The phantom caught her before she hit the ground and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to a bed he had carved for her. He set her down in the bed and covered her with a blanket. He leaned down with a face of mixed emotions. He put his hand to her cheek stroking it lovingly.

"_You alone  
can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night ..."_

Raoul's POV

"My dear Vicomte, I wish I knew on what subject you were speaking."

"Madame Giry, I heard a man's voice in Christine's dressing room. I would like to know why the door was locked."

"I assure you there was no man, with the exception of yourself, in Miss Daae's dressing room, I made certain of that."

"Then why was the door locked?"

"Monsieur I do not know, all I know is that you should be getting to your home and getting rest. Perhaps Miss Daae was speaking in her sleep. She was quite tired when you had left her."

Raoul stood up and looked away.

"Perhaps you are right."

"If I may ask, is there a reason you are so concerned with the well being of Miss Daae?"

Raoul looked at her smiling face and shook his head.

"We are a childhood friends that is the only reason. Well, Madame, I must be on my way."

"I shall accompany you out."

Madame Giry guided Raoul out of the opera house, Meg Giry stepped out of the shadows and into her mother's room grabbing her keys. She was going to see what had happened to her friend.

**((bumbumbum Drama! I want Raoul to not be as much as a fop like in the movie! He is better in the play so I think I'm going to take that angle. I feel kind of bad for him so… Well I hope you liked this chapter! Continue to review please! And ill continue writing!))**


	13. The Hidden Face

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the phantom…plain and simple

Chapter 12

Orianna faintly heard the sound of music being played. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced around. She sat up and felt like hugging herself. It wasn't a dream after all. She looked over at the little music box and smiled. It was a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. The music slowly faded away as she lay back down. She had made a revelation last night. The mask, the leading, the music, everything. He was the Phantom of the opera, obviously; the one that the weird flower lady was talking about. The Phantom terrorizes the opera house to make her a star because he loves her voice. Orianna wondered if that made him shallow then decided to change the subject in her mind. So, her angel was the phantom and such.

All of a sudden she was distracted by the sound of music. God, this guy was good. He could get her attention in an instant. She stood up and noticed her white dressing robe on a chair next to the bed. She slipped the robe on and walked towards the sound. She stopped when she noticed the lake, the boat and there he was, the phantom, playing on his organ. So, it was all real; she wasn't crazy. Her angel seemed wrapped up by his music. He was focused solely on that. She even coughed a couple of times and he didn't even notice. She tip-toed her way behind him and looked over his shoulder. He had furiously written down notes and words but she could barely read them. She looked at his face and noticed the mask still there. She needed to see what was under there; what was he hiding? She tried to grab the mask but he turned away for a second. She stomped her foot in frustration. She calmed herself then she grabbed at it again. The mask easily came off into her hand. He turned around suddenly and grabbed her wrist. She gasped at his face, her eyes widening and her mouth dropped. She couldn't examine his face any further because he was yelling in her face.

"_Damn you!  
You little prying Pandora!  
You little demon  
is this what you wanted to see?"_

He was so angry. She managed to get her wrist free from his grasp. She backed up away from him but he continued to yell in her face, looking as if he was ready to pounce at any second.

"_Curse you!  
You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper_!"

She somehow got around him and ran past him but he quickly followed, continuing to roar at her.

"_Now you cannot ever be free!"_

She tripped over something and fell to the floor. She curled up into a ball and hid her face from him. She couldn't take the yelling.

"_Damn you! Curse you_!"

She had never seen someone so angry yet she had never seen a face like his. There was silence; she lifted her head to see if he was still there and he was on the floor with his head down. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, but she resolved not to let them flow. He lifted his head and looked at her; she felt her heart tugging at her. He began to slide himself across the floor with his hand out to her.

"_Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look  
or bear to think of me:  
this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell,  
but secretly yearns for heaven,  
secretly ...  
secretly ..._

_Christine…"_

He sat up a bit as he was coming closer to her and she did the same. He looked as if he was about to cry and she felt her tears just fall silently down her cheeks.

"_Fear can turn to love - you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster:  
this repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty,  
secretly ...  
secretly ..._

_Oh Christine…"_

Facing each other, he put his hand over his face. She thought her heart was going to break in half for the look he was giving her. She wiped her eyes and licked her lips.

"Let me see..." motioning to his face. He shook his head gently but she put her hand over his and slowly removed it. He turned to the side so she could see it better. She put her hand to her mouth as she gazed at the horror of his deformed face; she couldn't find the words to describe his face. She looked in his eyes but he was too embarrassed to face her gaze. She moved a little closer to him, examining every detail of his face. His disfigurement was startling but she got an overwhelming sense of misery from him. It was horrible to look at yet his eyes were so sad that it softened his face and made it bearable to her. She lifted her hand and put it to his cheek. At first, he flinched but he closed his eyes and pressed his face to her hand. He opened his eyes and they stared at each other, sharing a blissful moment. Suddenly, he turned his face away from her. She looked down and noticed his mask sitting there. She removed her hand and held his mask out to him. He nodded and quickly put it back on. He stood up, holding his hand out to her.

"Come, we must return, those two fools who run my theater will be missing you." She took his hand and he helped her up. He brought her over to the boat but she stopped him before he helped her on.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it. We all have our faults." She stepped into the boat and they were off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before he left her in the dressing room, he courageously pressed a kiss to her hand. He handed her a letter and she raised a brow.

"What's this?"

"For Madame Giry, please give it to her right away." She nodded and he was gone. She sighed from exhaustion not knowing how long she had slept. She fell onto the couch, worn out. Before she could even close her eyes, Madame Giry and Meg burst into her room. Meg rushed to her side and she sat up.

"Christine, are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Is everything fine here?"

"Not exactly. It seems that word got to the newspapers of your disappearance. And Raoul is here…"

"What? Oh, my giddy aunt!" Orianna lay back down.

"That's right, mon ange, rest. We shall take care of it. Come Meg."

They both went to leave, Meg left hesitantly.

"Oh wait, Madame, I was instructed to give you this." She handed her the letter that the phantom had given to her. Madame Giry took it and nodded. They quickly left. Orianna waited a second then leapt to the door. She was not about to miss this.

(**(Hoped you liked this one! Please continue to read and review! I enjoy the reviews and cherish each one! Thanks a bunches!))**


	14. Prima Donna and the next opera

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the phantom…but I do own this story…I think

Chapter 13

She crept behind Madame Giry and Meg trying not to be seen but trying to keep up with them. There were ballerinas in the halls scrambling to get ready for rehearsals and the seamstresses tailing behind with a needle and thread. She dodged each one and followed Meg and Madame Giry out to the main hall with the winding staircase. She heard raised voices and made sure she was out of sight but could see what was happening. She saw her two managers and Piangi with Carlotta's little entourage surrounding her and Raoul staring at papers. Madame Giry suddenly stepped forward.

"Miss Daae has returned."

They all turned around and stared at Madame Giry.

"I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned." One of the managers said. Orianna's jaw dropped, how dare he imply that she was basically a whore. She would have jumped up and kicked his little rich bottom if she wasn't so civil.

"Where precisely is she now?" the other manager asked.

"I thought it best she was alone…" Madame Giry began.

"She needed rest." Meg piped in. Raoul walked closer to Madame Giry.

"May I see her?" He asked politely. Orianna lifted a brow; he seemed genuinely concerned about her, which made a small smile appear on her lips.

"No, monsieur she will see no one. Here I have a note." They all scrambled for it and Firmin took it from Madame Giry and began to read it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Christine was asleep in the bed, the Phantom went about taking care of business. First, he wrote two very admirable letters to the managers. He had to be kind to them or else things would become…difficult. He sealed them and put them aside. He glanced over at the area she was sleeping and smiled. The next letter was to the man who had developed a crush on his beloved soprano. This love had to be stomped out immediately. He wrote down what he thought was appropriate and sealed it, putting it to the side. Now, a letter for that excuse for a singer Carlotta. He wanted to get across to her that she was no longer needed at the Opera Populaire. He smiled slightly as he wrote down his feelings and sealed it, putting it with the rest. Now, in case his messages were not getting across to these people, he decided to write one last note to get his intentions across. If they did not listen to this note, it was there own fault. He finished the letter with pride and sealed it. His theater would be run according to him not these so called managers. He gathered up the four notes and went the quickest route up to find Madame Giry. He needed a few notes delivered before morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Firmin continued:

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature,

Detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions... I shall give you one last chance. Christine Daae has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of "Il Muto", you will therefore cast Carlotta as the Pageboy. And put Miss Daae in the role of the Countess. The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant,O.G.

Orianna couldn't help but smile. He was trying to make sure that she got the lead even though he threatened to do something horrible if it didn't happen; she still felt flattered. Plus, he was probably all talk. But, then he did get angry when she took off his mask. Men, they are so complex. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by Carlotta's voice. She was singing her head off about something. But, she did catch the part about Raoul being her lover and that was crossing the line. He was cute and all but he was not her lover in any way. She followed behind the group, still trying not to be seen.

By now, the rest of the opera was awake, hearing the fight in the main hall. Word travels fast especially in a place that echoes. The managers were begging for Carlotta to stay but she wasn't going to. She even began packing up her things but they stopped.

"Christine Daae will be playing the pageboy-the silent role… Carlotta will be playing the lead."

But, even that didn't satisfy her. She began saying that they were just trying to make her happy. Orianna was getting tired of this charade and just exhausted in general. She ran up to the ballet dormitories and lay down on her bed. It was peaceful and quiet since most of the ballerinas were practicing on stage but she just wanted to sleep. She had so many thoughts inside her head she thought she was going to explode. She had slept an hour maybe two when she felt someone pushing her lightly on the shoulder and calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw Meg standing there half dressed in her costume.

"Christine, you have to get up."

"Why? I haven't slept that much."

"I'm sorry but you need to rehearse for tonight, Mama wants you prepared."

"I don't know if I can do this Meg." Meg sat down next to her. She really was turning out to be more of a friend than a mouse. She took one of Orianna's hands into hers.

"Christine, what happened last night?"

"Meg, I'm not sure you would believe me if I told you…" She wanted to cry, just to let it all out but she had to hold it in and be strong.

"We are best friends, sisters, you can tell me anything. And I think I do believe you." Orianna quirked a brow at her, as if asking the question "what do you mean?" "Last night, Raoul seemed so concerned that you were being hurt or kidnapped and I wanting to make sure all was well took Mama's keys and hurried to your room. I found it eerily silent and decided to investigate further. The only light seemed to be coming from, what seemed to be, a crack in your mirror. As I came upon it I found that your mirror slid like a door and when I went behind it you could see into your room. Do you understand?" Orianna nodded, it was double mirror like the police use. Meg continued, "Before I checked the mirror out, I noticed this on the floor." She went over to her bed and brought back the single red rose with the black ribbon on it that Madame Giry had given her from someone, whom she thought was Raoul. Orianna took it and stared at it.

"I thought you would want it back. After I entered the mirror, I followed a sort of tunnel but before I could get very far, my mother brought me back to your room. She sat me down for what seemed like ages telling me about your angel, the phantom."

"This wasn't from Raoul; this was from my angel, my phantom. I saw two more of these down in his home." Meg looked a little concerned.

"Christine, you should have heard about the phantom; his story is so heartbreaking."

"What do you…?" But before she could finish Madame Giry came into the room.

"Ladies, are you ready?"

**((What do you think? What do you think? I liked this chapter. I was trying to explain and clear up some things for you and I hope I did it well. Thank you for the great reviews! Keep them coming lol! Keep reviewing and I keep writing! Thanks for reading!))**


	15. Emotions, Friends and Ghosts

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the phantom…but I do own this story…mostly..and lyric changes I make

Chapter 14

"If you don't mind, Madame, Meg, I'd like to get dressed by myself."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Let me escort you to your dressing room then." Meg and Orianna walked arm in arm down to Orianna's dressing room where she found her costume laid out for her. Meg quietly left her and Orianna sat down at her vanity. She felt so drained by everything that was happening. She glanced over at the costume and felt like running away. She didn't want to deal with this anymore. She felt like she was trapped in something she couldn't get out of. She went over to the costume and lifted up a part of it, wanting to rip it in to shreds. She looked over to her right and saw the giant mirror looming over her. She couldn't bear to look at it anymore. She grabbed her costume and quickly left the room. She searched for an empty dressing room and found an unused one at the end of the hall. She lit a few candles and felt relieved to be away from the watchful eye of her angel.

Finally after thoughts of just leaving the opera house, she was sitting at her vanity, staring at her own reflection. She didn't even know who she was anymore. Before she thought it was going to be funny…well it still kind of was but, now this whole thing with her angel and Raoul. She felt so pressured to be so perfect. She felt…she felt…the tears fighting to be let loose. In the comfort of herself, she let them loose and began to cry. She put her face in her hands and just let herself cry. She had to let all her emotions just drain; she had been holding them back ever since she got here.

"Christine…?" She looked up and saw Raoul standing in the doorway. She looked away trying to conceal her moment of weakness.

"What are you doing here?" She was wiping her eyes and looked in the mirror noticing the puffiness and redness of her face. He shut the door and kneeled next to her.

"I came to see you before the performance. I was truly concerned about you the last night Christine." She sniffled and looked down at him.

"Why?"

"Well, we are friends are we not? I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt but now I find you crying."

"It's nothing I'm just being stupid."

"I think it's quite impossible for you." She laughed a little at his attempts to make her smile.

"I'm sorry the other night if I came off as a bit of a..."

"Pompous ass? A fop? Rich, prissy boy who…"

"Right." He said cutting her off. "It's just I had not seen you since we were children and it shocked me to see you all grown up." She smiled slightly. Talk about wrong first impressions. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought. He didn't compare to her angel but one can't really compare the two. "And I was hoping that perhaps after this performance we can finally go to supper together in celebration." He stood up and put his hand out to her; she nodded and took his hand.

"I accept."

"Great under one condition though."

"And what is that?"

"No more tears." She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "I shall see you after the performance little lotte." With that said, he was gone.

She sat back down and looked in the mirror. Few people surprise her, yet this Raoul guy just did a 180 on her. He seemed legitimately concerned about her well being and she thought that was quite…sweet of him. Perhaps her experience here wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be. It was nice to have a friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orianna knew it was going to be a stressful night. Carlotta was being a bigger diva because they had begged and begged to make her sing. Her ego shot through the roof. The performance had just started and she was already sick of it. But, she was an actress and it's not like she actually had to say anything. The opera was running smoothly until they were interrupted.

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?" The voice came booming down from the ceiling and was shaking the chandelier. She widened her eyes and Meg grabbed her hand.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera."

"Oh my…it's him." Carlotta looked at her.

"Your part is silent little toad." Orianna's jaw dropped and she put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?"

"A toad, Madame, perhaps it is you who are the toad!" His voice came booming over again.

Carlotta brought attention back to her again and the opera started again. She began singing when all of a sudden a huge croak like a frog came out. Orianna stifled a laugh and bite her lip. Carlotta cleared her throat and tried to sing again but croaks came out. By now the rest of the theater was full of laughter, Carlotta ran off the stage and Orianna couldn't hold it in any longer. The curtains closed and the managers came out to say something. The next thing she knew she pulled through the curtain.

"…the role of the countess will be played by Miss Daae." She shook her head but the audience clapped for her. She was pushed through the curtain and told to get ready. Madame Giry grabbed Orianna and escorted her to her dressing room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had gotten dressed in silence. Neither her nor Madame Giry spoke a word to each other.

"Finished."

"Thank you Madame." They stood facing each other.

"Do not forget this." She handed her the single red rose with the black ribbon. Orianna nodded. They made their way back to the stage.

She stood in the wings adjusting her dress with one hand and holding the rose in the other when she heard screams. She glanced up and saw Joseph Buquet, dangling from a rope his neck. She screamed and noticed a flash of white from the flies.

"No…. it couldn't be." She didn't even want to think he did it…but he did.

How was it possible? She stood there stunned. Her angel, her mentor, had just murdered a man. A disgusting waste of a life but murder is murder. The pedestal she had put her angel on was now gone.

She felt a hand grab her and turned around.

"Raoul, what are you..?" That's when she noticed the chaos around her. The ballet girls were screaming, running around like chickens with no heads. The audience members didn't know what to do…and all because of her angel.

"Christine, you're not safe here, come with me…" They wouldn't be able to get out not with this mess. She grabbed his hand.

"No…to the roof. We'll be safe there." She remembered the path there. They needed to get out now. She pulled Raoul behind her as they made their way towards the stairs leading up to the roof. They passed a rack with costumes on it and she grabbed a dark blue cloak to keep her warm. Quickly wrapping it around herself she resumed the hold on Raoul's hand.

"Christine, I need an explanation."

"You'll get one I promise."

They began climbing steps up to the roof.

"_Why have you brought me here?"_

"_We can't go back there, he'll kill you…"_

She didn't want to discuss it in front of everyone.

"Give me time to explain." They made it up to the roof and she shut the door behind them.

"Christine…"

"He won't find you up here, his eyes won't follow."

"Christine, who?" She broke out of her trance and came closer to him.

"The Phantom of the Opera, that's who…My god, who is this man? _Who hunts to kill? I can't escape from him…I never will…"_

"_Forget this waking nightmare…this phantom is a fable…"_

They began to sing together.

"_And in the labyrinth where night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind…"_

"Christine, there is no Phantom of the Opera."

"_Raoul, I've been there -  
to his world of unending night ...  
To a world with the daylight dissolves into darkness ...  
darkness ..." _Remembering his home, it was all candles, all night, and no escape. She stared in Raoul's eyes while twirling the rose in her hands; she had managed to hold on to it without breaking it.

"_Raoul, I've seen him!  
Can I ever forget that sight?  
Can I ever escape from that face?  
So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face  
in that darkness ...  
darkness ..." _And that face…unforgettable and not in a good way. But, then there was always the dark and sensual music of the night. She had to tell Raoul about that. She felt as if she was confessing everything to him, and she didn't know why. She moved away from Raoul remembering how her angel touched her and the looks she received from him. She could almost feel his hands on her now.

"_But his voice filled my spirit  
with a strange, sweet sound.  
In that night there was music in my mind ...  
And through music my soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before ..."_

"It was a dream and nothing more." She turned around and looked at Raoul, but all he could hear was Meg's voice ringing in her ears, "His story is so heartbreaking…" She remembered the look he gave her after she had taken his mask off; the look in his eyes was filled with anguish and misery.

"_Yet in his eyes  
all the sadness of the world ...  
Those pleading eyes,  
that both threaten and adore ..."_

All these thoughts swirled in her head. Her angel was so complicated. A murder and a teacher, a sensual singer and a man in misery… all these things combined were too much for her. She closed her eyes, suppressing the tears. Suddenly, she heard her name. She looked around paranoid.

"Christine, what's wrong?"

There it was again. She could hear him all around her. She just wanted it all to stop. She couldn't be strong anymore.

"_No more talk of darkness_…"Raoul began.

**((I'm not really happy with this chapter. I think it's too romantic but I'm a hopeless romantic. But, I wanted to portray Raoul as a nice guy who gives off bad first impressions. It's a little fast but I think that's how Raoul and Christine's relationship is…so bear with me. It will get better than this we have drama, Christmas (Do you think the phantom is spending it alone?) and the Masquerade coming up soon! Not all in one chapter but those are the next couple of ones! I wanted to give you an insight into Orianna's feelings and also I'm combing the stage and movie lyrics and scenery and stuff just to let you know. I wanted to clear that up. So yes; I'll update 2morrow promise! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming!)**


	16. Promises

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the phantom...

Chapter 15

She turned her head around and Raoul had a concerned look on his face. She pulled her cloak around her and turned her head away from him, closing her eyes.

"…_Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
my words will warm and calm you."_

She just listened to the sound of his voice. It was peaceful and rich, a total opposite of the sensual dark voice of her angel. She could hear him taking steps closer to her.

"_Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you_ ..."

He was now standing behind her she could feel him behind her, his eyes upon her. She opened her eyes, knowing he was waiting for an answer to him. What should she say? He was a sweet guy she had learned that much. He was so concerned and caring…did he love her? She felt flattered and half-smiled.

"_Say you love me every waking moment_..." She turned around so she could face him, so she could see the look in his eyes. She had never been in love nor had anyone in love with her; but the look he was giving her made her feel…nervous.

"…_turn my head with talk of summertime ...  
Say you need me with you, now and always ...  
promise me that all you say is true -  
that's all I ask of you_ ..." He took one of her hands as the other was still holding onto the rose. But, as Raoul distracted her, her attention on the rose slipped from her mind, as the rose slipped from her hand and fell to the ground. Raoul began leading her towards the light.

"_Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light.  
You're safe: No-one will find you -  
your fears are far behind you ..."_

"_All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night ..."_

She grabbed his other hand, smiling up at him. It felt so nice to be in the light and free of all thoughts and decisions. Raoul wasn't trying to pull her into his world but pull her out of her angel's.

"_..And you, always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me ..."_

He smiled bigger and pulled her towards him.

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime ..."_

He began leading her around the rooftop.

"_..let me lead you from your solitude ...  
Say you need me with you here, beside you ..."_

He stopped in front of the windows where light was coming out and put his arms around her waist.

"…_anywhere you go, let me go too…"_

She looked away a little embarrassed by how close they were. She felt him laugh and he said her name sweetly, taking a hand and lifting her chin up so they were staring in each other's eyes.

"…_that's all I ask of you ..."_

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime ...  
say the word and I will follow you ..."_

He left one hand on her waist and put the other on her cheek. His hand was warm and she could feel his skin on her hers instead of the normal leather gloves she felt. She leaned into his touch. They both sang together.

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning ..."_

She put her hand over his and looked at him seriously.

"Say you love me…" He sort of laughed.

"You know I do…" She grabbed both his hands in hers.

"_Love me -  
That's all I ask of you ... "_

He leaned in to kiss her but she stepped back from him, releasing her grasp on his hands.

"Christine… I don't understand."

"Raoul, this is all just happening so fast." He smiled and pulled her close to him.

"It's supposed to be this way Christine. I love you; I've loved you from the moment we met." She felt the nervous feeling again, as if she had butterflies in her stomach.

"I think I love you too."

"And that's all I want from you Christine, nothing more." She wanted to cry; she had never felt happier in her life. He put his hand on her cheek and leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. She leaned into and it turned into a more passionate kiss. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around him.

"_Anywhere you go let me go too ..."_

She pulled back so she could see his face.

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you." _

They kissed again, this time it was more of a sensual kiss. He pulled away and she realized that she still had an opera to be.

"Oh my god!"

"What?" He asked, glancing around.

"We've been up here so long we forgot about the opera." He smiled and shrugged and she half-smiled. "Come on, I must go!" She went to but Raoul held onto her. "They'll wonder where I am."

"And?"

"I don't want to worry Madame Giry or Meg." He nodded and she went to leave again but he stopped her.

"_Christine, I love you…" _She smiled and she kissed his cheek. "There is also something I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Since the opera is taking a break for about three or four months, would you like to come to my family's home for the holidays?"

"I'd love to!" She laughed, which sparked his laughter. He picked her up and they twirled together. He put her on the ground and she felt tears coming to her eyes. How could all this be happening to her? Everything was so perfect.

"Order your fine horses; be with them at the door so after the performance we can go."

"That soon?"

"I want to be out of here as soon as possible."

"_And soon you'll be beside me…"_

"_You'll guard me and you'll guide me..."_

She dragged him to the door and they quickly left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the phantom stepped out from his hiding spot behind a statue. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. His Christine, his student, his…love was gone. She had abandoned him for that Raoul. He shook his head, trying to get the image of their kiss out of his head; their words ringing in his ears. He loved her and she loved him. But, why? What had this Raoul given her that he, himself, could not? Why did Christine not say these words to him? She had been so gentle with him when he revealed his…face. Yet, now she was leaving him. He felt defeated. Christine was his everything. Her voice, her words, her mind; he loved it all. Then, something caught his eye. His attention deferred, he came closer to the object and dropped to his knees in front of it. It was the rose he had given her. He had given her this rose as a symbol for everything he had felt about her. Here it was on the ground, left behind, like him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were halfway down the stairs when Orianna stopped.

"What's the matter, Christine?"

"I forgot something on the rooftop." How could she forget the rose?

"Want me to accompany you?" She shook her head.

"No, stay here, I'll be right back." She hurried back up towards the rooftop. She felt so stupid for forgetting it. She didn't even remember dropping it. Even though she had Raoul she couldn't forget her angel; as much as she wanted to get away from the situation she felt like she emotionally couldn't. She opened the door and went to look when she saw her angel kneeling over it. She quickly ducked behind the nearest statue.

He must have heard everything between her and Raoul. She felt like such a well, a bitch. She made sure he didn't see her and went to the statue close enough to hear him but far enough away so he wouldn't be aware she was there. She peeked out from behind the statue and thought her heart was going to break. His face was a mix of emotions: hurt, anger, sadness, he literally looked like he was heartbroken. She felt the tears forming from just looking at him. He picked up the rose and held it close to him. She leaned forward and noticed the tears coming down his face. That's when he began to sing.

"_I gave you my music ...  
Made your song take wing ...  
and now, how you've repaid me:  
denied me and betrayed me ...  
He was bound to love you when he heard you sing ...  
Christine ..."_

He put his head down and pressed the rose to his face, crying out loud. She put her hand over her mouth. He was so upset. That's when she realized they were both in love with her. Her angel was in love with her. No wonder he looked so upset. She felt like a monster. Suddenly, she heard Raoul start singing, to give the impression she was still with him, Orianna turned away from the scene and let the wind catch her voice.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime ...  
say the word and I will follow you ...  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning ..."_

Occasionally, she glanced over and he had finally put his head up. She could see anger was taking over. He held the rose in his hand, holding it too tightly he crushed it. He threw it on the ground and stood up.

"_You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you ...!"_

She suppressed the tears from inside her and quickly left the rooftop. She leaned up against the door and closed her eyes. This was going to be a joyous holiday.

**((Hello children! I hope you enjoy this chapter better because I like this one better too! I gave insight to how our phantom friend was feeling because I thought you needed to know! The scene is a little romantic again but it needed it….Orianna needs it my next chapter will be interesting! A holiday at Raoul's house and a Christmas gift for the phantom! FUN! I hoped you enjoyed it!))**


	17. Holiday Engagements

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the phantom...

Chapter 16

After the opera, Orianna went straight to her dressing room and began packing; she didn't even change out of her costume. Finishing her packing quickly, she changed into a light blue dress. She grabbed her cloak to match and double checked that she had everything she needed. Feeling satisfied that she had packed all her things; she took a second to calm herself down. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked up; the mirror stood in front of her. She had forgotten about it until now and she had the feeling she was being watched. She heard a knock at that door which diverted her attention.

"Who is it?"

"Raoul." She thanked the lord in heaven and rushed to the door, throwing it open. Raoul had all his things ready to go and she smiled. "Are you ready?" She nodded and motioned to her two bags sitting on her couch. "You pack quickly." She laughed.

"I was just so excited, you know." He smiled and took both the bags. She slipped the cloak on and checked one last time that she had everything she needed. Raoul left first and Orianna looked at the mirror, she mouthed a goodbye and snuffed the candles out, quickly leaving the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since Orianna had left the opera house with Raoul. She enjoyed spending time with Raoul's family. She sat at the breakfast table, laughing and joking with his father; His mother a sweetheart, was joining in. The only person Orianna didn't like was Raoul's brother, Philippe; he seemed quite arrogant and gave off a vibe that Orianna didn't like. But, other than that, she was enjoying the time she was spending with Raoul's family. They had spent many nights together in their study, just hanging out. Orianna and Raoul's mother would alternate between playing the piano and singing. While Orianna played his mother sang and vice versa. Some nights his parents sat alone while Raoul and Orianna read books to each other. Orianna couldn't believe how perfect everything was.

But, thoughts of her angel always tugged at her mind. When she went to bed at night, her thoughts drifted back to his face and his words that night on the rooftop. He looked so crushed and she hated herself for making him feel that way. As she sat at the breakfast table, she found her thoughts drifting to her angel. She needed to make it up to him somehow. That's when it hit her; buy him a Christmas present. She needed to shop for gifts anyway.

"Christine…?" She looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry Raoul, what were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me through the park today."

"Actually, I intended on doing my Christmas shopping all day." Raoul looked a little disappointed.

"May I accompany you?"

"Certainly not; do you want to see your present?" He shook his head and Raoul's father spoke up.

"Raoul, Christine can take care of herself. We'll send a carriage and servant to accompany her."

"Yes, of course." Raoul said, trying to be happier, but she could tell he was upset. Raoul's mother sensed the tension and changed the subject.

"Aren't you excited for the holidays, Philippe?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orianna had asked the driver to take her into town for shopping. He left her at a corner and she asked him to stay there; she wanted to shop alone. She went in each store and found gifts for Meg and Madame Giry; she bought them each a hair pin that had a ballet slipper on it. She bought Raoul's mother sheet music and his father a notebook to write his stories in and a bottle of wine. For Raoul she found a new jacket for him, a sort of music box that had a couple dancing on the top and a new book for them to read together. She visited each shop and found little trinkets for the ballerinas and such who were kind to her. But, she could not find a present for her angel; it was impossible. As she was about to go back to the carriage, she heard something that caught her attention. It was a store full of music boxes. She smiled and entered it. There were thousands of music boxes with all different things. She looked around for the one she heard playing and followed the noise. Sitting on its own shelf, she stopped and gazed at it.

It was a music box with a single rose on top of it. At first, she thought it was real and she reached out to touch it, the rose petals were silk and the rest was wooden, painted to look like a rose. It looked like the one she had seen in her angel's lair except it had a rose on top. It was perfect. The song coming from it was beautiful. She had to have it. She went to the cashier and he helped her put it in a box and wrap it up nicely with a black bow.

"Would you like to write a message on the card?" She smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what to write. She made her way back to the carriage stopping off in a store to buy blank parchment for her angel so he may write songs on it. She was satisfied with her gift. She knew he would love it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Christmas Eve, the house was filled with people. The family was having their annual party with all their close friends and other family. She met Raoul's cousin and uncles and aunts and close family friends. She tried to remember everyone's names but their was so many people she could hardly breath. After dinner, everyone retired to the study to laugh and tell stories but Raoul pulled Orianna aside.

"What's the matter?" Orianna asked. Raoul looked unusually pale and she didn't like it. "Do you need to lie down?"

"No, I need to ask you something." She nodded.

"Ask away." He pulled her into the library.

"Christine, I love you." She half-smiled.

"Raoul, what's going on?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Christine. I want you as my own. I want to call you my own Christine." Her jaw dropped and she felt her whole body tense up. He grabbed her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Do you feel the same?"

"I…I...this is all so sudden Raoul."

"I know." He let go of her hand and got down on one knee, taking a tiny box from his pocket. She gasped and tried to hold in her tears. "Say you'll marry me." She felt like she couldn't breathe and she swallowed hard.

"Raoul, you don't understand how difficult this is for me."

"Why is it difficult? Those things we said to each other on the rooftop were not just words for me Christine, they were real feelings. I want to spend my life being with you. I want to grow old with you." She shook her head. She wasn't even supposed to be here. This wasn't her life, this wasn't her. Even though she had spent weeks being Christine, she could be brought back into her own life again just as quickly as she was put in this one. Then again, Christine really seemed to love Raoul, the things she wrote in her diary. But, what if Orianna stayed like this forever and she turned down Raoul. She'd be miserable forever. And what about her angel? Would he still love her if she married another man? There were so many ifs, ands or buts that Orianna couldn't decide.

"Raoul, there are going to be consequences and problems if I say yes."

"Let them come, I want to face them with you." She calmed down and tried to think rationally. It was only an engagement. Who knew if she would actually marry him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after Christmas the whole house was quiet. Christine had accepted Raoul's offer under the condition that they would wait at least a year before getting married. She put the ring on a chain and wore it was a necklace instead of on her finger. She wanted it to be secret for now. She had decided that today was the day to bring her angel his present. She had gotten dressed before the house was awake and asked one of the servants to bring her to the opera house. When she got there, it was quiet and empty. Most people had left for the holidays to visit family and other things; she knew that some were still there. She made her way quickly to Madame Giry's room and found her awake and stretching.

"Madame?" She looked up and smiled and sat down on her bed.

"Ah, Miss Daae, how was your Christmas?"

"Very pleasant, did you get my gifts?"

"I did. The hair pin is beautiful." They smiled at each other. "If you wanted to see Meg, she is with one of the ballerinas families in London and won't be back until after the New Year."

"Oh, actually I wanted to see you."

"About what, my dear?"

"This." She motioned to the box she held in her hand. "It's fragile so be careful with it."

"Who is it for?"

"My angel…the phantom." She stiffened up a little and nodded.

"I understand." She took the package and placed it on her bed. "I will give it to him as quick as possible."

"Thank you, Madame Giry." She nodded and Orianna quickly left. She knew they were not alone in that room; she felt his eyes watching her the entire time. It didn't bother her; it actually gave her a sense of calmness. Even though she was engaged, she would not forget about her teacher.

**((Sorry for taking so long to update! I had major writer's block and I hate that! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Raoul is a little sensitive but I think it's a sensitive subject. Like Patrick Wilson said, "In those days, you died young so when you really wanted something you went after it." So that's the kind of thought I had in my head writing this! Next we are moving on to the masquerade scene! HOORAY! My favorite! Please review! THANKS!))**


	18. Masks

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the phantom...But I do like the Masquerade song…

Chapter 17

The rest of the time spent at Raoul's house was quiet and peaceful. She went back to the opera house several times but never had the courage to speak with or see her angel; she was too frightened what he would say or do. She was scared to look into his eyes and see the loneliness and pain that she had inflicted on him. She pushed it from her mind every chance she got but something would remind her of him and it would be placed back in her thoughts.

She had spent many days with Meg and the other ballerinas trying to find the perfect Masquerade gown. She had tried on at least a hundred dresses but none seemed to fit her just right. Meg had found a beautiful dress and mask that made her look like a swan. Orianna knew from looking at her in the dress she would need to find a stunning one as well. Finally, on their last day of shopping, Orianna found the perfect dress. It fit her, it was loose; the only downside, it was pink and purple and extremely girly. Even though Orianna was in a time period with all dresses, it didn't mean she had to like it. But, the dress made her feel like the sugar plum fairy from the Nutcracker.

The night before the Masquerade, most of the ballerinas had come back from their vacations. Orianna decided to move back into the dormitories with the rest of the ballerinas; she couldn't bear to be watched anymore. She her things back to the opera house, making her bed next to Meg's. But, that night she stayed at Raoul's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raoul's mother and her servant helped Orianna get ready for the masquerade; this would be her first one. They had pulled her curly brown hair back from her face and tied it up in the back with a silver ribbon. The dress fell down to her knees and it was puffed out. The dress was gorgeous. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she wrapped her arms around herself. The dress was an ethereally white color with silver trimmings. It was low cute and sparkled in the light when she moved. The color made her look like an angel with her pale white skin and dark brown curls and big blue eyes. She had only recently started wearing dresses since she came here; and she actually liked it. She put the finishing touches by adding some white make up around her eyes and placed a shimmering white mask on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raoul and Orianna showed up a little late to the Masquerade. She could hear the music playing loudly. She grabbed Raoul's hand, pulling him up the steps and bursting into the opera house.

"_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade ...  
Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade ...  
Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you_!"

She couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Everyone was dancing and singing and just thoroughly enjoying themselves; and just for this moment, every event she had been dwelling on escaped her. She immersed herself into the music; it was wonderful. Raoul kept trying to kiss her but she pushed him away, he didn't like that too much but she just smiled and shrugged. She pulled him onto the dance floor and he spun her around. Suddenly, the music took a darker turn and as Raoul twirled her around she swore she saw the phantom. She saw him in every mask and she started getting dizzy. Finally, the music took a sharper and more upbeat tone. Raoul whirled her off to the side as the dancers ran up to the steps and began a very beautifully choreographed dance. She was so caught up in everything that was going on; the music, the dancing, the light atmosphere, it was singularly perfect. She knew it wouldn't last. Suddenly, the candles flickered and the dancers were all startled as were all the guests at the top of the stairs. She felt herself being pulled and finally realized what was happening. She shook her head to break her trance and saw that Raoul had pulled her into the middle of a crowd.

"What's going on?" Raoul motioned his head and that's when she saw him. Dressed in blood red velvet and a skull mask it was obvious who it was. It was so strange, she felt a twinge of something in her heart and suddenly feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Stay here, Christine, I'll be back." He quickly left her.

"Raoul…Raoul, wait!" But, he kept walking.

She looked up at her phantom and her stomach began knotting up. She kept thinking of his words on the rooftop and bit her lip; he began to talk.

"_Why so silent good monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me good monsieurs? I have written you an opera. _

_Here I bring the finished score! Don Juan Triumphant!"_

He threw down what appeared to be the sheet music for it. So that's what he had been spending all his Christmas break doing, he had been composing a new opera. Orianna wondered if he got her gift.

"_Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts._

_Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting round the stage."_

Carlotta's mouth dropped and put her hand to her chest as if she had received the biggest insult ever. She moved back into the crowd.

"_Our Don Juan must lose some weight; it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age…"_

Piangi crossed his arms and moved into the crowd near Carlotta, whose face had gone from indignance to anger.

"_And my manager's must learn that their place is in an office!_

_Not the arts…"_

The managers also moved back into the crowd. During this time, the Phantom had made his way down the stairs. He stopped and looked as if he was looking around for someone, his eyes searching the crowd.

"_As for our star, Miss Christine Daae…"_

Orianna felt a lump forming in the back of her throat. She looked around for Raoul, hoping he'd come and save her but no such luck.

"_No doubt she'll do her best; it's true her voice is good she knows though_

_Should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn_

_If pride will let her return to me, her teacher…her teacher…" _

He stopped and glanced around again. Orianna took her mask off and decided to face him. She made her way through the crowd and stopped just in front of him. They hadn't seen each other in a long time and Orianna had forgotten the way he made her feel. His eyes were surrounded by black make-up making them stand out more than usual. Even though he was putting on a façade for all these people, she could see he was incredibly upset. He held out his hand to her and without even thinking twice she put her hand in his, talking a step up onto the stairs. Suddenly, she felt his mood changed as he looked from her face to something else. She looked down to see what it was when he released her hand and grabbed at something. It was the engagement ring Raoul had given her. He pulled the necklace off her neck.

"_Your chains are still mine_!...You belong to me!" He said shaking the ring in her face. He looked incredibly hurt and everything they had a few seconds ago was broken. He ran up the stairs and disappeared. Orianna felt the tears forming and turned towards the crowd, who were all rapidly leaving. She saw Raoul coming up to follow the Phantom but Madame Giry intercepted him and pulled him out of the room.

((I'm sry it's been forever since I've updated but I've had a million things to do! I've had school and college stuff and play stuff and choir stuff to do lol! I've been really busy! My next chapter will be up sooner! I promise! I've already started writing it! I also had an extreme case of writer's block so I'm sry if this chapter sucks! Well review nicely please!))


	19. Salvation on Feelings

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the phantom...

Chapter 18

Orianna composed herself and hurried to follow after Madame Giry and Raoul. She could hear raised voices and quickened her pace. She could see them down the hallway and enter Madame Giry's room. She stopped outside the room as the door was left open slightly so that Orianna could hear what they were talking about. She leaned against the wall and just listened. She could hear Madame Giry's voice.

"It was years ago, there was a traveling circus…."

Orianna listened to the horrifying tale of how her Phantom came to the opera house. It was terrible; living his life on display for all others to poke fun at…the devil's child. She had to hold her sobs back during the tale for fear of Madame Giry hearing her.

"…a composer and a magician, a genius, monsieur."

"Clearly, Madame Giry, genius has turned to madness." Madame Giry sniffled.

"Misunderstood, monsieur…." Orianna couldn't take anymore she left quickly to find a place to clear her thoughts but where could she go? She rubbed her eyes trying to stop herself from crying but the tears were blurring her vision. She needed rest and salvation.

"Christine?" She looked up seeing an opera rat she had become semi-close with.

"Anaya?"

"Are you alright?" Orianna tried to smile and pretend it was but she couldn't; she just collapsed. Anaya caught her before she could fall to the ground and helped her try and stable herself. "Oh Christine, you need rest." Anaya took her up to the ballerina's dormitories and sat her down on a bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Orianna just shook her head and put her head in her hands. Anaya put her arms around Orianna. "Go ahead and cry Christine…let it out." And she did. Orianna let out everything. She must have been crying forever but by the end of it she had cried herself to sleep.

Orianna woke up the next morning to find Meg sitting on the bed next to her asleep. Orianna stretched and stood up, still in her masquerade clothes. She hurriedly put on a simple white dress and then lay back down in the bed. As she was settling back in, Meg was stirring.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked incredibly peaceful."

"Are you feeling better Christine?"

"A little emotionally drained from last night… but yes better…"

"Would you like something to eat? Perhaps some tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." Meg smiled and left quickly. Orianna snuggled back into the bed and looked up at the window above her. It was either raining or snowing or it was still night. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She woke with a start and sat up. Her dream was not so peaceful. All she could think about was him; and the way he looked at her. She looked next to her and saw a cup of tea just sitting there. Looking out the window, it had become darker outside. It was not night but misty out. She jumped out of the bed and rubbed her temples. She really needed to get away from this place. But, where could she go? That's when it hit her. She could go visit her father's grave. Perhaps she could find a resolution to this problem. She drank the cold tea quickly and opened the door to find Raoul sitting on a chair, quietly sleeping. She bit her lip and walked past him. As she was walking down to the stables, she walked past a long black dress. She pulled it from the rack and brought it down with her. She put it on a rack and walked up to one of the stable hands.

"Excuse me, could you possibly help me?"

"Yes, Miss Daae, how could I be of service?"

"I need you to take me to the cemetery; it's not far from here."

"Ah yes I know of the one you speak of. I'll ready the horses."

Orianna flashed a smile and quickly dressed into the black dress. It was a little low cut for her but she loved it nonetheless. She wrapped a black veil around her head and grabbed a rose. She sighed and hopped into the carriage without looking up.

"To the grave of my father, please."

The carriage took off quickly and Orianna felt a little better getting away from the opera house. But, she needed time to think…time to get her thoughts together and think rationally.

As the carriage bounded down the road, Orianna looked down at the rose clutched in her hand. Everything came down to one question for her. How did she feel? She didn't even know. In the beginning of this whole situation, she had one thought about her phantom. Then, he killed someone. He took another man's life. Yet, she remembered the way he had looked at her and been so gentle. Then, when she ripped his mask off, he blew up. But, she could see where he was coming from now. His childhood had made him so detached from the world. Abandoned by your own mother and thrown into a cage for others to laugh at and mock; that is no life. No wonder he took to music as an outlet. Everyone finds enjoyment in a beautiful piece of music. He holds onto the beauty of music; his only window to the outside world. There were two things that struck a chord with Orianna about this man: his music and his eyes. Both were equally beautiful and equally interesting. Both had an extremely powerful hold over her.

Then again, he frightened her too. But, was she really scared of him or something else? Why was she really with this Raoul figure? Possibly be clinging to him because she was scared to realize her real feelings for this phantom or could she possibly love Raoul? She had so many ideas and thoughts all mixed together. He filled her heart with joy every time she saw him yet there was something not right about him. But, he loved her for her voice at first. And he supposedly gave her comfort when her father passed away. This man had been a huge part of her life. He had given her hope. What did she ever give to him except friendship? Maybe that was all that was necessary. Perhaps all he needed was love and friendship. Someone to be there. No one was there for him in the past except for Madame Giry. Orianna noticed there were quickly coming towards the cemetery and stopped her thoughts. The carriage came to a stop and she got out.

"Thank you." She said to the driver and walked into the cemetery. She just wanted to turn everything back to when she was happy and out of this wretched triangle.

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her father promised that he would send her the Angel of Music. Her father promised her….her father promised her."

As she walked through the cemetery, it began to lightly snow. She needed to get out her thoughts and since no one was around, she began to sing.

"_You were once my one companion  
you were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father -  
then my world was shattered _

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed,  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again  
knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed I could

Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you, the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle

Too many years  
fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die?"

She turned the corner and saw her father's grave.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again  
knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive  
teach me to live  
give me the strength to try _

No more memories, no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years"

She came up to the grave and sat down on the steps leading up to it. The ground was freezing and a little wet but she didn't care. She let silent tears roll down her cheeks.

"_Help me say goodbye….help me say...goodbye_."

What was she supposed to do? She couldn't decide it for herself. She couldn't decide anything anymore. She placed the rose on the steps and looked up at the huge mausoleum. She sighed and stood up. It had stopped snowing but it was still freezing. She turned to leave when she heard it.

"_Wandering child,  
So lost, so helpless  
Yearning for my guidance_…"

Orianna had come to know that voice so well.

"_Angel or father? Friend or Phantom? _

_Who is it there, staring_?"

"_Have you forgotten your Angel?" _

"Angel, oh, speak  
What endless longings  
Echo in this whisper..."

She turned around and looked at the mausoleum which a light was coming from inside

"_Too long you've wandered in winter  
Far from my fathering gaze…" _

"Wildly my mind beats against you.."

She took a step up towards the entrance as the doors swung open.

"_You resist.." _

"Yet your/the soul obeys...  
Angel of Music!  
You denied me/I denied you  
Turning from true beauty  
Angel of Music!  
Do not shun me/My protector  
Come to me/your strange Angel..."

She stood in front of the entrance, wondering what to do next.  
"I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me; Angel of Music…"  
"No, Christine, wait! Wait!" It was another voice. She turned around and saw it was Raoul on horseback. He must have followed her here.  
"Raoul?" He jumped off the horse and ran up to her grabbing her hand and pulling her away.  
"Whatever you believe,  
this man - this thing - is not your father!" Automatically the doors shut and the light disappeared.

"Bravo, monsieur, Bravo!" Raoul stood in front of her and looked around.

"You can't win her love by making her your prisoner!"

"Raoul, please let's go!" She pulled at his arm but he stood his ground.

"Such spirited words! Come, monsieur, come the angel of death commands!"

"Please, Raoul, if you love me let's go!" He turned and nodded. But, as he did so the Phantom jumped down and sliced his arm with a sword. Raoul fell to the ground and the Phantom had his sword to Raoul's heart.

"No please…not like this." She looked at the Phantom and pleaded with her eyes. Distracted by her, Raoul managed to knock the blade away and pushedthe Phantomto the ground. Orianna pulledRaoul away and they both got on the horse.

"Fine…let it be war upon you both!"

Orianna knew this was getting out of hand.

((A/N- A little spin on things, thought you might like it! Added lots and lots of Orianna's thoughts into it! Because even though she is Christine she has a different opinion on things! Added some of the Broadway dialogue in as well because I'm doing a combination of the two! I thought it would be nice to see if Raoul got knocked to the ground instead of the Phantom! oOo! LOL! Please Review! Thanks! And thanks a bunches for the reviews!))


	20. Before the Show

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the phantom...

Chapter 19

Orianna and Raoul didn't speak of what happened in the cemetery. Plus, Orianna was swamped with work on the new opera. The managers had decided to go along with this new opera. There were extremely scared of another "accident", so instead of protesting everyone seemed to just keep quiet and pretend it was just another opera. They had been practicing for about 2 weeks and only a couple of strange incidents had happened.

As they were all singing and Carlotta was once again complaining she didn't have enough singing time the piano began to play by itself. It scared everyone in the room and the entire rehearsal went on without anymore complaints. There had been several notes complaining of a terrible member of the pit orchestra, a singer who couldn't match pitch and of course, the terrible dancing of the ballet rats.

Her mind had been so occupied by the play she didn't have any time to think of how she was going to get out of this mess. It was destroying her mind. She had become so emotionally weak over this whole thing. She was breaking down in tears almost every day. She hated crying! All of this had turned her whole world completely upside down. And she knew that all this was building up and soon it was going to explode.

After one of the dress rehearsals had broken for lunch, Orianna decided to sit in one the wings hidden by the curtain. She needed to be away from the rest of the girls plus she wasn't hungry. She could hear raised voices and peeked out onto the stage.

"…sorry Raoul but I do not completely understand." It was Firmin with Andre following behind him.

"Gentlemen, we have all been blind yet the answer is staring us in the face. This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend."

"We're listening."

"Go on!"

Raoul continued, "We shall play his game perform his work, but remember we hold the ace. For is Miss Daae sings, he is certain to attend."

"We are certain the doors are barred."

"We are certain the police are the there."

"We are certain their armed! The curtain falls his reign will end!"

She waited until they left and she got up and walked onto the stage. She felt the anger rising up inside of her. What kind of plan was that? She was going to be used as a decoy! They were trying to "fool" the phantom into coming to the performance. Did they actually think it would work? The phantom had outwitted them before, what makes them think he won't do it again? And to involve her in all this without her consent, it was insanity. She wanted to be left out of it.

She avoided Raoul for the next couple of days but the day before the performance she was having doubts. What if it worked? What if they really hurt him? But, what type of guy or thing was she standing up for? He had murdered someone, probably more, who knew? She wasn't sure of anything anymore. All she wanted to do was go home and live in peace. No operas, no ghosts, no drama! She just wanted a normal life. She was also afraid of what might happen to her. She sat at the edge of the stage in her tango-dancing outfit for Don Juan, just thinking; suddenly felt someone watching her. She turned her head and saw Raoul walking towards her.

"Christine…"

"What do you want?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

She stood up and let all her frustrations out on him.

"I heard your plan. Use me as a trap for him. How dare you? What do you think I am?"

"Not a trap."

"Then, what?"

"A decoy. Don't you want t be rid of him? So that you and I can live in peace together?"

She sighed and sat down on one of the prop benches. "I don't know anymore." He came and sat down beside her.

"Christine, I think you're nervous of the next performance."

"Raoul, I'm frightened! Please don't make me do this. It scares me. Don't put me through this ordeal by fire…he'll take me I know! We'll be parted forever!" He grabbed her head and shook his head but she knew it in her heart. This was the performance the lady in the flower shop was talking about; the phantom was going to take her no matter what she did. "He won't let me go!" She stood up and walked forward. "What I once used to dream I now dread, if he finds me it won't ever end! _And he'll always be there singing songs in my head; he'll always be there singing songs in my head_…"

Raoul got up and put his hand on her shoulder, she slightly turned to him.

"_You said yourself he was nothing but a man, yet while he lives he will haunt us 'til we're dead."_

"_Twisted every way what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey...do I have any choice? He kills without a thought he murders all that's good...I know I can't refuse and yet I wish I could."_ She put her hands together as if she was praying. "_Oh god if I agree what horrors wait for me in this the phantom's opera?" _She looked down at her costume and closed her eyes.

"_Christine_, _Christine..."_ He put his hand under her chin and pushed it up so that she would look at him. She full turned to him and bit her lip._ "…don't think that I don't care, but every thought and every prayer rests on you now."_ He pulled her into a hug and she let him. Raoul was semi-comforting. All she wanted to do was relax. She didn't even want to think about the opera. She knew what she had to do but that didn't mean she wanted to do it.

((Sry for the long wait! It's almost time for graduation and I had AP exams and such! I'm sry I couldn't update but I promise, promise, promise to update ASAP! I've just been extremely busy! This chapter isn't that good but the next one should be better! No more crying…well except for the whole her getting taken down to the lair and Raoul almost dying then there will be crying! Keep R&Ring!))


	21. No Going Back

**Disclaimer:** Still the same not owning anything….and I apologize for this chapter taking forever but the phantom took it down to his lair and wouldn't give it back….

Chapter 20

She didn't sleep at all that night; how could she? All she kept thinking about was what was going to be happening at the first performance. She woke up late which meant she was probably going to be late for rehearsal. She pulled herself out of bed and just slipped into a regular dress; she was going to have to change into the costume anyways to make sure everything was perfect. When she finally made it to the stage, Carlotta gave her a nasty look and half the cast looked scared. They were all in make-up and performing the songs that didn't need her in it. She slipped into her costumes and rehearsal went on without too much drama. Of course, Carlotta was being annoying and trying to upstage everyone with her movements and her voice; and whenever there was a break she would complain about the lyrics or the notes or the tone of Christine's voice and how she could go higher. Orianna thought she was going to kill someone. Finally Carlotta said the wrong thing by asking why Christine was even there.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore, I'm going mad!" She snapped. Everyone turned around and stared at Orianna. "If you say one more thing, you horrible woman, about anything or anyone I don't even know what I will do!" Everyone in the cast and even the crew members stopped and looked at her.

"That will be enough for today, the opera is tonight. You are all excused." Andre said. Orianna took a deep breath and shook her head, putting her head in her hand. She looked at Raoul, who was standing in the audience with Firmin and Andre and some of the police men about the plan for tonight. Orianna quickly left the stage; she needed to be alone.

She sat in front of her vanity mirror, just staring into it. She couldn't even focus, being incredibly nervous and anxious about the performance. But, most of all she was worried; worried about herself, about Raoul, the audience but most of all…him. She was afraid of what may happen when she does what she had to do. She looked up at her face and didn't even recognize it. She looked down at her elaborate costume, which would normally intrigue her with detail and brown color, but now she couldn't even think about it.

"Christine, it is time." She didn't even notice Madame Giry enter the room. Orianna nodded, sighing, she stood up and glanced down at the red rose on her desk. She quickly ran her fingers over it and then turned to Madame Giry.

Orianna stood on the wings of the stage looking around. Still no sign of the phantom and there were guards everywhere. Raoul was sitting in box 5 and the managers across the room from him. She watched the rest of the scene play out then waited for her cue, which came. The set was finally finished and decorated. It was a large table with fake food and such. She needed to be in characters now and try to focus on the moment.

"_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy,_

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love."_

She sat down at the table and waited for Piangi to come out. She looked at one of the apples on the table and picked it up, taking a bite out of it. The music changed to the next song _Point of no Return_, everything was working out...at least she thought it was.

She wasn't really paying attention and then she heard him sing.

"_You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge,_

_In pursuit of that wish which 'til now has been silent.._

_Silent"_

Orianna looked around and none of the people in the audience or in the orchestra knew what was going on, not even Raoul. She looked at the wings and Madame Giry knew but none of the other cast seemed to notice.

"_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge-"_

He came closer to her, walking towards her slowly. Their eyes had locked and neither of them was going to look away.

"_In your mind, you've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defense, completely succumbed to me_

_Now you are here with me…"_

He seemed to smile at that line and glanced up at Raoul, then back to her.

"_No second thoughts, you've decided…decided_

_Past the point of not return- no backward glances_

_The games we've played 'til now are at an end!"_

Now, he was right in front of her, she had stood up and faced him; they're eyes still locked.

"_Past all thought of if or when- no use resisting, _

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend…"_

He pulled her up against him, his arm around her waist and the other one on her cheek.

"_What raging fire will flood the soul? _

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?"_

He let go of her and she backed up a little, staring at him. Was he trying to win her by force she thought? But, was that the only way he knew?

"_Past the point of no return, the final threshold_

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no…return…"_

She understood what he was trying to do; he was making her pick. No more games, no more tricks, nothing; just a straight up decision, out in the open. She looked up at Raoul and smiled then over at him, locking eyes with him again. For a split second, he didn't seem as tough as he looked a second ago.

"_You have brought me to that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears into silence…silence!_

_I have come here hardly knowing the reason why _

_In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent, and now I'm here with you_

_No second thoughts…I've decided…decided…"_

She smiled and realized what this play was about; it was about him. This song was created for this specific moment…or that's what she felt at least. He wanted her to choice him, obviously, but he made it for her.

"_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now, our passion play has now_

_At last begun…_

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question, how long should we two wait before we're one?"_

This time she came towards him and he raised a brow. She didn't even notice the fact that Raoul and some of the cast had noticed that it wasn't Piangi playing the part.

"_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom,_

_When will the flames, at last, consume us?"_

He had started walking towards her now, too while singing along.

"_Past the point of no return,_

_The final threshold…"_

They finally met in the middle of the stage and stood in front of each other, he threw his cloak off to the side and all Orianna could see was him and her, that were all that mattered.

"_The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn…_

_Beyond the point of no…return…"_

By this point, it looked like they had fallen into each other. The intensity and the tension between them was so thick, everyone could feel it. He had twirled her around so she was facing the audience and he stood behind her. Her arms limp and to the side he put his arms around her waist as if he were hugging her; she just closed her eyes.

"_Say you'll share with me one love…one lifetime_…"

He sang it so gently, Orianna could feel it the sadness. She opened her eyes and turned towards him, staring into his eyes. He put his hands on her cheeks, caressing them and she put her hand on his cheek.

"_Lead me, save me from my solitude…_

Say you'll want me with you, here beside you…"

Orianna then realized where she was and what she had to do. Inside, she was screaming at herself not to do it because of the words and the look in his eyes…but she had to. It was history.

"_Anywhere you go, let me go too…_

_Christine, that's all I ask of_…"

Before he could even finish it, she took off his mask along with the wig he wore. She heard the screams and such from the audience but she just stared into his eyes. She had done the worst possible thing, she could have…but it was necessary at least that's what she told herself. He stared right back at her and seemed to be in shock.

"Why?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Suddenly, the stage was swarmed with police men. The phantom looked around and grabbed Orianna, he threw something down on the stage and a huge thing of smoke came up and they were gone.

They had gone through a trap door and he was now pulling her down to his lair. He was muttering things but she couldn't hear him because she had started crying and looking back to see if anyone was following to help.

"Please, stop…" she finally squeaked out. "Where are you taking me?"

"_Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair,_

_Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!_

_Down that path into darkness deep as hell!"_

"Please, don't do this! Why…" Before she could even ask, he stopped walking and turned around, yelling in her face.

"_Why you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?_

_Not for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my abhorrent face_!"

He then continued to pull her down…to face the music.

**(A/N-**Again a million apologies for taking so long! But, I think it was worth it! Don't worry there's only like one or two chapters left! And then that's it! Please keep reading and reviewing and thanks a lot for reading….i know its not the best chapter but I like it…it needed to be a little different than the play! Or movie!))


	22. The Final Decision

**Disclaimer:** Still the same not owning anything….and I apologize for this chapter taking forever but the phantom took it down to his lair and wouldn't give it back….

Chapter 21

Orianna was basically tripping over her own feet because he was pulling her so fast and his grip on her was so tight; she couldn't really blame him though, if someone had exposed a secret like that to the world, to her, she would be a wreck. Orianna kept hearing more screams and yelling above them, as if something terrible was happening above them. It wasn't helping though that he was yelling at her the whole time while practically dragging her.

He threw her into the boat and went so fast across the lake, trying to cover up his face.

"You don't have to hide it." Orianna whispered, but he just glared at her.

"Didn't you hear the screams of terror? I am the devil's child." She felt terrible, what was wrong with her?

"But, they are still screaming and you are not there."

"Perhaps they should watch their chandelier ropes more carefully next time." Orianna gasped. She had noticed he had done something before they had left the stage but she didn't even know what. He had rigged the chandelier to fall down on the theater if anything went wrong, he had said that before; a disaster beyond your imagination.

They finally landed and he jumped out.

"_Hounded down by everyone, met with hatred everywhere_

_No kind words from anyone! No compassion anywhere!" _

He put his hand out to her and she took it, he pulled her up out of the boat and pulled her over to the creepy doll that looked like her. He started to pull the wedding dress off of her. But, he stopped and looked at the doll then at her.

"Christine! Christine…why?" She couldn't say anything; she didn't even know what to say to that. With no response, he got more frustrated and pulled the wedding dress off throwing it at her.

"Go change quickly!" She went into the little room with the swan bed and quickly changed, the whole time regretting what she had done. Thanks to her people were dying and the opera house was destroyed and she lost the trust of her angel…if she still had it.

The wedding dress was pretty; she had to focus on something else to lighten her spirits a little. She left her costume on the bed and then came out. He was looking at something in his hand and didn't even notice her come out. Suddenly, the words came bursting forwards.

"_Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?"_

He turned around and looked at her; he seemed to be pleased with the dress.

"_Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh_?"

"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood…has also denied me the joys of the flesh…" He reached out to touch her face and he lightly brushed against her cheek.

"_This face, the infection which poisons our love…_

_This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing..._

_A mask! My first, unfeeling scrap of clothing…" _

Tears began to streak down her face as she looked at him; but that just seemed to make him madder.

"_Pity comes too late, look at me and face your fate_

_An eternity of this…before your eyes_…" He held out his hand and she took it. He turned her hand over and put a ring in it. She looked up at him and walked over to one of the mirrors covered by a curtain; she pulled it down and shook her head.

"_Your haunted face holds no horror for me now_

_It's in your **eyes** that the true distortion lies_…"

He stopped and for a second he seemed to have calmed down a little then he tensed about.

"Wait…Christine…I think we have a guest. Sir, how nice it is to see you!"

She turned around and there, standing at the gate, was Raoul. He was dripping wet and he looked exhausted.

"Raoul, what are you doing here?"

"Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight…I had rather hoped that you would come, and now my wish comes true you have truly made my night!"

"Let her go! What has she done to you? I love her just let her go and take me instead!"

"Your lover makes a passionate plea!"

"Please, Raoul, it's useless!"

"I love her, does that mean nothing, I love her…please show some compassion!"

"Like the world showed compassion to me?" he screamed.

"Fine, then, if you won't let her out let me in!" Raoul said, shaking the gates.

"If that's what you want." He smiled which never meant anything good and opened the gates for him. He let Raoul come over to Orianna and they hugged.

"Oh, Christine…"

"Monsieur I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her?" Raoul stood in front of her, trying to protect her from him. "Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" All of a sudden the phantom had maneuvered a tight noose around Raoul's neck; it looked like it was floating in the air. Orianna tried to get it off but to no avail.

"_Order your fine horses now!  
Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Christine ..."_

The phantom grabbed her hands and pulled her away from Raoul; he held onto them as if begging her to pick him.

"_Start a new life with me_

_Buy his freedom with your love_

_Refuse me and you send your lover to his death_

_This is a choice! This is the point of no return_!"

Everything was jumbled for her. Now she had to pick whether or not to stay down here or kill off Raoul. She obviously didn't want either one to happen so what was there to do? She looked up at him.

"_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…_

_Grow cold and turn to tears of **hate**_!"

She pulled her hands away from him, going over to Raoul.

"Christine, forgive me, please, forgive me…"

She shook her head and put her hands on his cheeks.

"It's not your fault…" She turned around and stood in front of Raoul, staring at the phantom.

"_I did it all for you and all for nothing!"_

"_Farewell my fallen idol and false friend, _

_We had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered!"_ Orianna went towards him but the phantom moved away.

"_Too late for turning back now, _

_Too late for prayers and useless pities!"_

"_Say you love him and my life is over..."_

"_All hope of cries for help…no point in fighting…"_

Then, they all started singing together.

"_For either I/you choose, I/he has to win…"_

The phantom then lifted his hand up and the noose seemed to tighten on Raoul, making him cough and stop singing.

"_So do I/you end my/your days with you/me, or do I/you send him to his grave?"_

"_Why make her lie to you to save me?"_

Orianna walked away from them both, shaking her head. What was she supposed to do? She had to make a choice and it had to be soon, why couldn't she just convince him to stop all this madness? It was her fault anyways.

"_Angel of music, who deserves this? Why do you curse mercy?"  
"Past the point of no return, the final threshold. _

_His life is now the prize which you must earn…"  
"For Pity's sake Christine say no, don't throw your life away for my sake._

_I fought so hard to free you."  
"You've passed the point of no return…"_

That's when Orianna realized something; she turned around and narrowed her eyes at the phantom.

"_Angel of music….you deceived me…_I gave you my mind blindly." She said, shaking her head. "I trusted you."

"You try my patience, make your choice."

Orianna knew what the right thing to do would be which is to stay here with him and let Raoul go free. That's what she wanted, but would that make her happy? What was she saying? This wasn't her world or her life…this was Christine's. She knew what her choice would be…obviously with the more passionate, mysterious and uh-so green-eyed phantom; but what should happen? This wasn't her world…and it wasn't the phantoms either. He had loved her based on her voice, how romantic was that? But, then, Raoul had obviously had a crush on her since they were children. What was the right decision? But, which was the wrong? Why was this her decision? There were so many things running through her head; that's when it hit her, what she had to do. She sighed and stopped crying. She looked at Raoul, and bite her lip.

"I'm sorry…"She mouthed and saw Raoul swallow hard. Orianna then focused her attention on her angel and started moving towards him.

_Pitiful creature of music…what kind of life has you known?_

_God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!"_

She stood in front of him and kissed him. She had to show him that she cared and that she wanted to be with him…because she did. At first, he seemed kind of shocked and then he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away and looked into his eyes; then kissed him again. Finally, they pulled away and they stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Her angel went through about a million different emotions until he shook his head and walked away from her.

"Take her-forget me-forget all of this!"

Orianna was so confused; what was going on? Hadn't she basically picked him and now he was refusing her? But, the noose had fallen from Raoul's neck, he took it off and ran over to Orianna.

"Leave me alone! Forget all you've seen!"

But, Orianna couldn't move, she was frozen in place. Why was he letting her go? Shouldn't he be pushing Raoul out the door? She didn't understand what was going on. Raoul was tugging on her arm. The phantom turned around with a look of disbelief that they were still there.

"Go now! Don't let them find you! But, swear to me, never to tell, the secret you know of the angel in hell!"

"Christine, come on!" Raoul dragged her over to the boat.

"But, I don't understand."

But, her angel went out of sight, yelling.

"Go now! Go now and leave me!"

Orianna knew something wasn't right; there was something that didn't fit in right. As Raoul was guiding her into the boat, she understood. He wanted her to be happy. He was giving her up and letting her live with Raoul, where he thought she wanted to be. He knew she didn't belong in the darkness of his "lair"; that she belonged in the world where could have everything and anything she ever wanted. Orianna shook her head and held in the tears, looking down at her hands.

The phantom sat down on the bed, looking at the little monkey music box. He couldn't believe he had let her go. He had to. This was not her world and she was too beautiful to live in the darkness. He loved her and always would; she was his angel. She had given him hope and that's all he wanted. She had seen through his face, his distortion. She had kissed him. And now he was letting her go. Next to the monkey music box was the gift she had given him over the Christmas break; he has treasured it. He touched the top of it and smiled. He then let the monkey music box start playing as he sang along and cherished the music box Christine had given him.

"_Masquerade…paper faces on parade,_

_Masquerade…hide your face so the world will never find you_…"

He looked up and saw Christine standing there; she had come back to him, he smiled. "_Christine, I love you_!"

Orianna smiled and finally broke down and let the tears slide out. She went and kneeled next to him, putting a hand to his cheek.

"If I could stay with you, I would…but I can't. I want to let you know that if it was any other way, I would stay here with you and just encase myself in your wonderful music and your love." She looked down at her hand and opened it; there was the ring he had given her. "I'm not sure if I can give this back because I want something from you that you gave to me out of your heart." He nodded and closed her hand up.

"Keep it." He muttered. "I have this." He motioned to the music box she had given him. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry." She quickly stood up and left, hurrying over to the boat; Raoul was hurt and he needed her help. She helped him stand up and push the boat along. She looked down at the ring and put it on her finger.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_..." she started singing.

"Say the word and I will follow you…" Raoul answered back, even though those words weren't for him. She turned around and saw him standing at the edge, looking at her. She sighed and waved at him and he waved back, singing to him.

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_…" Then, he started singing back to her.

"_You alone can make my song take flight…_

_It's over now the music of the night_!"

She wanted to cry but she had to hold it in. She just wanted to go back to her normal life and never remember any of this; it was too painful, too painful to leave him and too painful to think about. When they finally landed, Orianna felt extremely dizzy. Raoul stepped off and then she did, but something didn't feel right.

"Christine, are you ok?" Everything was spinning and she felt so light-headed until finally she fainted.

**(A/N-**I'm sorry its so long but only another chapter left! Can you believe that? Crazy right? You didn't think I would leave it here…just hanging! We have to find out what happened to Orianna!! I would really appreciate some reviews…some nice ones!! Please be nice!! Keep reading and reviewing! THANKS!!!!)


End file.
